


catching fire

by jeux13



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeux13/pseuds/jeux13
Summary: You little freak..





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine hızla elindeki eşya yığınını dolabın içine doğru tıkıştırmaya başladı. Bir yandan gülerek, yanında nefes almadan konuşan kuzenine baktı, sonuçta onu dinlemiyor görünmek istemezdi ama neden nefes almadan konuştuğunu da anlayabilmiş değildi. “Yani sonuç olarak ders saatlerini kendin seçebilirsin, babama söylememiz yeterli “ diye cümlesini bitirdi Sugar. Blaine elindeki son dosyayı da dolabına tıktı ve kapağa yapıştırdığı aynada papyonunu düzeltirken onu cevapladı “ her şeyin kontrolünde olmasını çok seviyorsun değil mi?” diye sırıttı. Kendinden emin bir tavırla “ benim için ders saatleri çokta önemli değil, sonuçta aynı dersleri alıyoruz ve ben senin aksine her şeye müdahale etmemeyi tercih ederim çokbilmiş kuzenim” diyerek sugarın yanağından ufak bir makas aldı.

Sugar gözlerini döndürerek blaine’e bir bakış fırlattı “ Daha ilk gününde nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsun, burası aptal bir lise ve ben senin aksine 2. Senem olmasına rağmen hala neden bu eziklerle aynı okulda olduğumuzu anlamıyorum” dedi blaine’e bakarak “ kendi isteğinle buraya gelmen çok saçma” diyerek cümlesini tamamladı. “İstediğimiz her şeye sahibiz zaten ve birkaç ezikle olmak bence gayet eğlenceli. Etrafına bir bak şu insanların giydiklerine” diyerek gözleriyle etrafı işaret etti Blaine “ ve evet bulunduğum ortamda ki en güzel giyimli çocuk olmayı seviyorum” diyerek kahkahasını sürdürdü.

Okulda ki ilk dersine hazırlanmayı sonunda bitirmişti blaine ve cebindeki kâğıdı çıkarıp ilk dersinin hangisi olduğunu tekrar kontrol etti. Sugar’ın da onunla gelip gelmeyeceğini sormaya yeltenmişti ki bir anda suratına çarpan dolap kapağıyla “ lanet olsun buda ne böyle!” diye acıyla inledi. Yanında bağıran kuzeninin çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu ama bir başka ses kesinlikle onun tiz sesini bile bastırmıştı. “ siz iki ufaklık ayakaltında dolaşmayın, eğer sevişmek istiyorsanız bunun için kendinize başka yer bulun” diyerek yanlarından uzaklaştı. Blaine birkaç saniyelik sürede çocuğa doğru dikkatlice baktı. Üzerinde vücut hatlarını sergileyecek kadar dar bir pantolon, gri bir kapüşonlu ve kot bir yelek vardı.

Çocuk hızla köşeyi dönmüş laboratuvar sınıfına yönelmişti. Çocuk blaine’le konuşurken yüzüne bile bakmamıştı ve blaine sinirle söylenerek yerinden kalktı. Çocuğun yüzüne tam olarak bakamamıştı ama saçlarının ön tarafında bir kısmının pembe olduğunu gördüğüne emindi. “ bu ucube de kim böyle “ diye söylenerek ayaklandı ve üzerini silkelemeye başladı. Sugar hala şok olmuş halde yerinde duruyordu “ o, o kurt hummel’dı. Tanrım bu çocuktan nefret ediyorum. Bir senedir ona görünmemek için elimden geleni yaptım ve şimdi başımıza gelene bak. Kesinlikle ikimize de takacak lanet olsun” diye nefes almadan söylenmeye başlamıştı sugar.

Blaine kuzeninin bu histerik haline anlam verememişti, kolundan tutup onu yavaşça dürttü. “ hey, hey kendine gel. Ne oluyorsun anlamıyorum. Bu çocuğun derdi ne böyle. Hem alt tarafı pembe saçlı ucube tipli bir herif” diyerek omuz silkti blaine. Ama sugar hala sakinleşmiş görünmüyordu. “ onu tanımıyorsun blaine, o çocuk biraz.. ne bileyim tuhaf ve neredeyse kimse onunla konuşmaz yani konuşamaz. Geçen sene çocuğun birinin kolunu tam üç yerden kırdı inanabiliyor musun, tam üç yerden!” derken gözleri iyice büyümüştü.

“ Her yıl zevk için birkaç çocuğu döver ve neredeyse hiç arkadaşı yoktur. Puckerman denen o mohavk saçlı manyak hariç. İkisini de zaten tipinden 500 metre içinde doğrudan seçebilirsin. Okul hakkında bilgi istemiştin ya al sana bilgi ne yaparsan yap o ikisinden uzak dur tatlım!” diyerek hızla baline’in yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu “ derse gitmemiz lazım teneffüste görüşürüz” dedi ve hızla uzaklaştı.

Blaine son anda az önce baktığı kâğıdı hatırladı ve emin olmak için tekrar çıkarıp ders planı kağıdına baktı. “ şimdi görüsün sen” diye söylendi ve laboratuvara doğru yol aldı. Sınıftan içeri girdiğinde şöyle bir gözüyle etrafı taradı. Masalar en öndeki masa haricinde neredeyse tamamen doluydu ve o anda gözü salonun en arkasındaki masaya takıldı. Az önce ona dolap kapağıyla vuran çocuk tek başına taburesinde kaykılmış ve kulağında kulaklıkla elindeki kalemi masayı oymak için kullanıyordu. Blaine derin bir nefes aldı ve çocuğa doğru emin adımlarla ilerledi. Masanın başına geldiği an çocuğa tekrar dikkatle baktı. Üzerinde bolca metal vardı yüzükler, zımbalı deri bileklik hatta yeleğinde birkaç çengelli iğne ve pantolonunda ki zincir. Ayağıyla yanındaki tabureyi çekti blaine sert görünmek istiyordu ve otururken defterlerini sertçe masaya doğru çarptı.

Ama pek işe yaramamıştı. Çocuk hala kafası yerde hiç istifini bozmadan oturuyordu, blaine onu fark etmediğini düşünerek taburesini ona doğru yaklaştırıp onun koluna çarptı. “ hey sen, ucube senin sorunun ne ha ” diye çocuğun kolunu dürttü. Çocuk ifadesiz bir tavırla kafasını sonunda oymakta olduğu masadan kaldırıp birkaç saniye blaine’i süzdü. “ ne o yeni çocuk sevgiline rezil olup buraya erkekliğini kurtarmaya mı geldin” dedi alay eder bir tavırla. Blaine çocukla göz göze geldiği an irkilmişti hayatında gördüğü en güzel mavi gözlere sahipti bu çocuk ve yüzündeki piercingler bile onu çirkin göstermeye yetmemişti. Blaine gördükleri karşısında bulanan zihnine küfretti ve aklındaki bu fikirden sıyrılmaya çalıştı “ o benim sevgilim değil kuzenim ayrıca bu seni ilgilendirmez, o aptal sert adam imajlarını başkasına sakla beni korkutamazsın” diye tısladı.

Çocuk blaine’e ifadesizce bakmaya devam ederek konuşmasını sürdürdü “ her ne haltsa umurumda değil ve söyleyeceklerin bittiyse sert çocuk, şimdi tepemden defol” diyerek blaine’in oturduğu sandalyeyi ayağıyla itti. Blaine çocuğun bu tavrı karşısında iyice sinirlenmişti. İnatla sandalyesini ona daha da yaklaştırdı, artık kalçaları birbirine değiyordu ve yavaşça ona doğru eğilerek konuşmaya başladı. “ Bak sorunun ne bilmiyorum ama ne kadar belalı olduğun da umurumda değil senin gibi ucubelerden korkmuyorum, burada yeni olabilirim ama bu belalı çocuk tavırlarını çok gördüm, ayağını denk alsan iyi edersin çünkü beni öyle tacizlerle korkutamazsın” diyerek sinirle nefesini çocuğun yüzüne üfledi.

Çocuk duydukları karşısında korkmaktan çok uzak bir tavırla haince gülümsedi “ hmm demek öyle bay..” duraksadı ve blaine cevapladı “ blaine anderson” çocuk devam etti “ demek öyle anderson bu cesur tavırların çok seksi ama gelip buraya bana bu şekilde çıkışma fikrin son derece aptalca. Beni tanıdığını sanmıyorum ve senin yerinde olsam tanımadığım insanları tehdit etmeden önce bir kez daha düşünürdüm.” dedi ve yavaşça taburesinde doğrularak Blaine’e doğru eğildi.

Kulağındaki kulaklığı asılıp masanın üzerine attı ve tehditkâr bir tavırla blaine’in suratına yaklaşarak konuşmaya başladı “ senin tipinde ki bir çocuk için fazla iddialı sözler bunlar, ayrıca beni yiyecek gibi bakmandan da hoşlanmadım. Ama madem ki bu kadar sert çocuk olmaya heveslisin..” derken elini yavaşça masanın altına uzattı ve blaine’in bacağını okşamaya başlayarak devam etti “ bu tavırlarını bence kesinlikle yatağa saklamalısın” dedi ve o anda blaine’in sertliğini kavradı.

Blaine şokla yerinde dona kalmıştı, birkaç saniye nefesini tuttu ve sonra hızla nefes alarak yutkundu “ sen, sen ne demek istiyorsun” diye kekeledi blaine ama yerinden kımıldayamamıştı. Çocuk yavaşça gülümsedi ve devam etti “ hadi ama tatlım o taktığın papyonun metrelerce öteden bağırıyor ve anlaşılan bu ara arayış içindesin. Sınıfa girdiğin andan beri gözlerini üzerimde hissediyorum ve bu bence o söylediğin aptal cümlelerden daha etkili bir yol” diyerek haince blaine’e doğru göz kırptı.

Blaine yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş halde yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı ve kendini çocuğun ellerinden kurtardı. “ sen ne dediğinin farkında değilsin, ayrıca asla senin gibi bir ucubeyle olmazdım kendini fazla beğeniyorsun anlaşılan” dedi güçlü görünmeye çalışan ve alaycı bir tavırla ama sesinde ki titremeyi kurt kadar oda fark etmişti. Çocuğun ellerini üzerinde hissettiği andan itibaren tüm vücudu titremişti ama sert görünme konusunda kararlıydı. Çocuğun yüzüne dikkatle baktı blaine. Çocuğun eğlendiği her halinden belliydi ama tuhaf şekilde alaycı olmasının yanında tehditkâr bakışları vardı. Blaine bunun ne anlamda bir tehdit olduğuna karar veremiyordu.

Çocuk bir kez daha ona doğru uzandı, bu defa aralarında birkaç milim kalmıştı.“ Sakin ol sevgilim bu kadar paniklemene gerek yok zaten yalan söyleme konusunda da çok berbatsın” dedi ve elini tekrar blaine’in bacağında dolaştırmaya başladı o an blaine’in kendi dudaklarına baktığının farkına vardı “ ayrıca eğer merak ediyorsan bu kadar dikkatle incelemenin bir faydası olmaz, bence tadına bakmalısın” diyerek blaine’e iyice yaklaştı.

Blaine çocuğun nefesini yüzünde hissettiği an kaskatı kesildi ve çocuğun iç gıcıklayıcı kokusunu aldığında farkında olmadan çok kısık sesle inledi. Kendi çıkardığı ses kulaklarına ulaştığı an hızla geriledi ve çocuğu yavaşça itti “ kendine gel “ dedi tiksinir bir tavırla. Ama artık çok geçti çocuk onun az önceki inlemesini duymuştu ve blaine’in bacağında ki elini sıkılaştırdı “ peki sert çocuk nasıl istersen ama inan bana bir gün bunun için yalvaracaksın” dedi ve hızla yerinden kalktı. Hızla çantasını kaptı ve kulaklığını alarak masadan uzaklaştı. Blaine’in arkasından geçmek için blaine’i hızla masaya doğru çarpmış ve saniyeler içinde sınıftan çıkmıştı.

Blaine hala olanların şokuyla çocuğun çıktığı kapıya doğru bakıyordu. Az önce üzerine yürümek için geldiği sınıftaki masada şuan tahrik olmuş ve korkmuş halde tek başına oturuyordu. O ucube dediği çocuk neredeyse hayatında gördüğü en yakışıklı çocuktu ve tüm o pislik davranışlarına rağmen blaine’in hayatında duyduğu en seksi sese sahipti. Tüm vücudu uyarılmıştı hem de dakikalar içinde, o an gözü çocuğun masaya bıraktığı kaleme ve kalemle oyduğu yere kaydı. Ve sessizce inledi “ lanet olsun!” diyebilmişti sadece kendi kendine kalemin altına kazınmış papyona bakarken…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bu bölüm iki parçadan oluşuyor her ikisinin gözünden ayrı ayrı keyifli okumalar..

Kapıyı ardından sinirle çarparak sınıftan çıktı kurt. “Küçük zengin piçleri” diye söylenerek otoparktaki motoruna doğru yol aldı. Her gün yeni bir olay yaşanıyordu bu lanet okulda. Okulda ki herkesten nefret ettiğini düşündü aslında okuldan da nefret ediyordu. Kafasına kaskını geçirdi ve huzur bulduğunu düşündüğü tek yere dükkânına gitti. Saat henüz sabahın dokuzuydu ve diğer günlerin aksine bugün aslında derse girmeyi gerçekten planlamıştı. Ama anlaşılan bugün de diğer günler gibi bunun için doğru zaman değildi. Neyse ki notları yüksekti ve bu yüzden derse girmemesi de kimsenin umurunda değildi.

 

Çantasını kapının karşısındaki deri koltuğun önüne attı, pantolonunda oluşan sertliği daha fazla görmezden gelemeyeceğini biliyordu ama kafasını başka yere odaklamakta kararlıydı. Müzik setini açtı ve kahve yapmak için arka taraftaki küçük mutfağa geçti. Tezgâhın üzerindeki dağınıklıktan bir fincan kapıp hızla yıkadı ve makinanın yanına bıraktı. Dükkân neredeyse hiç güneş almıyordu ve parkelerin solgun rengi mekânın ne kadar kirli olduğunun en bariz kanıtıydı. Oldukça küçük olan vitrin camları bile neredeyse kirden içeriyi göstermez haldeydi ama kurt her şey gibi bunu da umursamıyordu.

 

İşlek caddelerden birinin yan tarafında ki küçük ve kör bir sokaktaydı dükkân. Seneler önce amcası tarafından kurt’e devredilmişti. O zamanlar berber salonu olarak kullanılıyordu ama babası hapse girdikten sonra onu yanına almak istemeyen amcası bunu kendine bakması ve onun yakasından düşmesi için bulunmaz bir fırsat olarak görmüştü. Hatta işe yaraması o kadar önemliydi ki kurt’e dükkânı nasıl isterse o şekilde işletebileceğini söylemişti. Kurt’un ilk işi dükkândaki her şeyi boşaltıp istediği şekilde dekore etmek olmuştu.

 

Birkaç cd rafı ve dergi üniteleri yerleştirmiş, güzel büyük bir deri koltuk almış ve ses sistemi kurmakla yetinmişti. Başlarda sadece punk, rock ve metal müzik arşivlerinin bulunduğu küçük bir müzik market olarak başlamıştı çalışmaya ama zamanla birkaç arkadaşı ile dövme yapmaya başlamış sonrasında da çizgi romanlar ve otantik şeylerde satmaya başlamıştı burada. Son 2.5 yıldır da bu şekilde işliyordu artık.

 

Pek insan canlısı biri değildi ve zamanla birlikte çalıştığı insanlardan bile rahatsız olmaya başlayıp ilk fırsatta hepsinden kurtulmuş yoluna kendi başına devam etmişti. Zaten bir süredir dükkânda yatıp kalkmaya da başlamıştı. Dükkânın dövme yaptığı kısmına yani arka tarafına büyük bir yatak atmış ve etrafını duş perdesi benzeri koyu renk perdelerle kapatmıştı. Geceleri uzun saatler burada çalışıyor bazen içerek dükkânda sızıyordu. Çoğunlukla alkollü olduğu için burada kalması daha iyi oluyordu.

 

Kahvesini alıp yeni gelen cd kolilerini açmaya başladı. Her ne kadar düzenleme yapmaya çalışsa da aklını buraya veremiyordu. Kutuların üzerindeki tarihlere ve ödeme yapılacakların yazılı olduğu listelere defalarca baktı. Hatta cd’leri ücreti ödenenler ve promosyonlu olanlar olarak ayırmak için işaretlemeye bile çalıştı ama bir türlü yapamıyordu. En sonunda sinirle elindeki cd’leri kutuya geri fırlattı. Anlaşılan o küçük velet kurt’u sandığından daha fazla etkilemişti ve bunu inkâr etmenin pek paydası olmuyordu. Kafasını meşgul etmeye çalışması anlamsızdı ne yaparsa yapsın aklı hala bir saat önce olanlardaydı. Bu zamana kadar kimse ona kafa tutmamıştı üstelik bu yeni çocuk hiçte öyle cesur bir tipe benzemiyordu.

 

Koridorda onu ilk gördüğü anı düşündü. O saçma renkli kıyafetleri ve o saçma papyonu. Kesinlikle altı yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu. Zengin züppesi olduğu her halinden belliydi, resmen paçasından marka akıyordu ama buna rağmen tüm markaların çocuk reyonundan giyiniyor gibi duruyordu. Hele o kendine güvenen lanet sırıtması, sanki o görüntüsüyle kurt'ü korkutabilirmiş gibi ciddiyetle konuşması da kesinlikle çok acınasıydı.

 

Tüm bunları zihninden geçirdiği an hala o çocuğu düşündüğünü fark edip yüzünü buruşturdu. Hemen bir sigara çıkarıp yaktı ve derin bir nefes alıp müziğin sesini açarak kendini koltuğa bıraktı. Dolap kapağını çocuğun suratına çarptığı anı düşündü ve yanındaki aptal kuzeninin çığlıklarını, istemsizce bir gülümseme yayıldı suratına sınıfa gelip ona kafa tuttuğu anı düşündü “küçük aptal” diye söylendi. Gerçekten de o tiple kurt’u korkutacağını düşünmüştü üstelik bir de gözdağı vermek için burnunun dibine kadar girmiş ve güya etkileyici ses tonuyla onu tehdit etmişti.

 

Ama kurt’un en çok eğlendiği yer şüphesiz çocuğa dokunduğu kısımlardı. ‘O aptal suratının aldığı hali görmediği için çok şanslı’ diye düşündü. Hayatında biri tarafından ilk defa taciz edildiği belliydi ve bunu yapanın kendisi olması kurt’ü daha çok eğlendirmişti. Bunları düşünürken yenden uyarıldığını biliyordu, o çocuğu düşünmek bile kurt’u sertleştirmeye yetiyordu. Elini sertçe sertliğine bastırdı ve genzinden sinir ve zevk karışımı bir inilti yükseldi. Buna bir son vermek zorundaydı o aptal velet, sadece bir zengin piçi ve olan her şey sadece ona bir ders vermek içindi. Yani en azından öyle olması gerekmiyor muydu?

 

Sinirle söylenerek yerinden kalkıp mutfağa doğru gitti kahvesini yeniden doldurmak için ama ayağı yerde ki geceden kalma şişelere takılınca kendini mutfağın zemininde acıyla inlerken buldu. Kaşını dolabın kenarına çarpmıştı, küfrederek yerden kalktı ve aynaya doğru yürüdü. Aynada suratına baktı tamda piercing olan kaşını çarpmıştı ve o kısmın hızla morardığını gördü. Hemen buzdolabını açıp soğuk bir bira aldı açtı ve kaşına koydu.

 

Nesi vardı bugün böyle? Aptal gibi hissediyordu kendini sinirle birkaç şeyi tekmeledi ve acıyla inledi. O sırada puck gelmişti ve onun bağırışlarını duydu. “ hey dostum neyin var” dedi ve o an kurt’un suratını fark etti. “ tanrım gerçekten bok gibi görünüyorsun, kötü bir gün galiba ha” diyerek elindeki sigara izmaritini uzaktan lavaboya doğru fırlattı. Koltuğa uzanıp elinde ki sigara paketiyle oynamaya başladı her zamanki gibi ağzındaki sakızı çıkarıp koltuğun arkasındaki duvara yapıştırmıştı.

 

Kurt gözlerini devirerek ayağıyla puck’ın bacaklarını tekmeleyerek koltukta kendine yer açtı “ şu lanet arka ayaklarını çek, mekândaki tek koltuğa tünemene sinir oluyorum ayrıca o lanet sakızları bir ara temizle zaten yakında boş yer bulamayacaksın” dedi tiksintiyle. Elindeki biradan bir yudum aldı ve yeniden kaşına götürdü. Puck sersemlemiş halde suratına bakıyordu “ nee? daha geçen ay yeni temizledim” diyerek ağzına bir sigara götürdü. “hem bu gün çok şekersin bakıyorum bu hallerini neye borçluyuz küçük hanım” diyerek kurt’un omzuna tekme attı. Kurt şuan hiç onunla uğraşacak havada değildi henüz öğlen olmamıştı ama içmeye başlamıştı bile “ siktir git puck seninle uğraşamam” diyerek koltuktan kalktı. Çalan cd’yi değiştirdi ve geceden kalma cipslerin olduğu tabaktan ağzına kocaman bir lokma atıp birasını içmeye koyuldu. Arada aynadan suratına bakıyordu ama morluk gidecek gibi görünmüyordu.

 

Puck onun bu huysuz halini fark etmişti “ hadi ama tatlım bence mor sana çok yakıştı üstelik o saçındaki sürtük pembesiyle de takım oldu sayılır” diyerek gülmeye başladı. “ puck ciddiyim benimle uğraşma, hırsımı senden almamı istemezsin” dedi elindeki şişeyi tehditkâr şekilde ona doğru sallayarak ama puck korkmuş görünmüyordu. “ sabah derse girdiğini görünce bir an umutlanmıştım ama anlaşılan küçük oyuncağınla oyunun kısa sürdü ha” dedi imalı bir ses tonuyla.

 

Kurt onun sınıfta olduğunu fark etmemişti ve anlaşılan puck her şeyi görmüştü. Nedense bir anda keyiflendi ve suratına o hain gülümsemesini yerleştirdi. “ aslına bakarsan oyun henüz yeni başlıyor o sadece ön sevişmeydi “ dedi ve birasını kafasına dikti.

 

Kurt’un bu tavrı puck’ı daha da keyiflendirdi “ evet ön sevişmenin iyi geçtiğini şuan bu uzaklıktan bile görebiliyorum” diyerek gözlerini kurt’un pantolonuna dikmişti. Kurt sinirle arkasını dönerek “ puck siktirgit başımdan” dedi ve ayağının yanından kaptığı kül tablasını ona doğru fırlattı. Neyse ki isabet etmemişti. Ama kurt artık bunu inkâr edemeyeceğinin farkındaydı neredeyse yarım saat geçmesine rağmen hala sertliği normale dönmemişti ve onun hakkında konuşmakta bu duruma pek iyi gelmiyordu. Hızlı adımlarla arka tarafa geçti o sırada puck’ın ona seslendiğini ve çıkarken kapanan kapının sesini duyabiliyordu. Kendini yatağına bıraktı.

 

Birkaç derin nefes aldı gözleri tavanda sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu ama gözlerinin önünde beliren görüntü onu rahatlatmaktan çok daha uzak bir yere sürüklüyordu. Blaine’in sertliğini tuttuğu anı hatırladı çocuğun korkuyla açılan o nefis yeşil gözlerini ve o an bir şey daha anımsadı blaine’in bu beklenmedik davranışla kendi dudaklarını ısırmasını. Tanrım bu gerçekten olmuştu ya da kurt hayal ediyor olabilir miydi? Umurumda değildi.

 

Elini hızla pantolonundan içeri uzattı ve sertçe kendini kavradı. Çocuğun yüzüne yaklaştığı an burnuna dolan kokusunu anımsadı, elinin hareketi hızlanmıştı. Onunla konuşurken korkusuzca gözlerinin içine bakmıştı ‘lanet olsun çok seksi’ diye inledi ve sertliğindeki eli artık canını yakacak kadar sertti. O anda onun dudaklarını hızla yakaladığını düşündü ve sertçe emdiğini.. işte bu kadardı sadece onu öpme fikri bile kurt’u boşaltmaya yetmişti. Kesik nefes alış verişlerinin arasında bir kez daha inledi “ seni becermek için elimden ne gelirse yapacağım, yemin ederim!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ritimleşmiş adımlarını bozmadan kapıyı araladığında derin bir nefes aldı Blaine, paltosundan kurtulurken terlemiş ellerinin arasında iflas bayrağını çekmiş papyonuna baktı acıyla, kızarmış yanaklarının vücuduna işkence çektirmeye başladığını fark etmesi uzun sürmemişti, içinde hissettiği sıcaklığı bastırmaya çalışarak anahtarını tezgaha fırlattı. 

Lanet olsun  
Paltosunu umursamazca Lucifer olduğunu düşündüğü ama bakmaya yeltenmediği hizmetliye uzattığında ''Hoşgeldiniz,'' diyen ince tınıyı duymazlıktan geldi, zira cevap vermek istese de çenesine hükmedebileceğinden emin değildi. Bunun yerine adımlarını beyaz mermerlerle döşenmiş merdivenlere çevirerek odasına ilerlemeye başladı.

 

Lanet olsun, lanet olsun, lanet olsun.

 

Kapıyı kapattığında bir an için duraksadı ve nefes alıp verişlerini kontrol etmeyi bırakarak kendini yere bıraktı, şakaklarından hafifçe süzülen teri vücudunu yalayıp geçiyormuşcasına net hissettiğinde titredi, saatin sesi kulaklarına deli bir insanın haykırışları gibi dolmaya başlamıştı, ah.. kesinlikle deli olan kendisinden başkası değildi.

Düşüncelerinden kurtulmaya çalışırken fark etmeden tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı ve odanın vanilya kokusu ciğerlerine dolduğunda yüzünü buruşturmaktan kendini alıkoyamadı.  
Tanrım, kusmak istiyordu. Çok sevdiği oda kokusunun, bejin en güzel tonuna bürünmüş duvarlarının, farklı farklı ülkelerden özel olarak getirdiği eşyaların, özellikle de boy aynasından netçe görünen yansımasının onu iğrendirdiğine inanamıyordu, ellerini çaresizlikle saçlarına geçirdi, bugün ne olmuştu öyle?   
Ah, bildiğim bir şey varsa o da hiçbirşey bilmediğimdir demiş Sokrates, diye devam eden genel kültürünü zihninin derinliklerine yollarken bu sözün tam bir yalan olduğunu kazıdı kafasına, çünkü o bir daha asla kimya dersini dinleyemeyeceğini çok iyi biliyordu. Bugün de yanılmadığının en büyük kanıtıydı, öyle değil mi? Sınıfın içinde her geçen dakika küçülüyormuş gibi hissetmiş, yanaklarının kızarmasına bir türlü engel olamamıştı, bunlar yetmiyormuş gibi zil sesi kulaklarına tırmandığında kapıyı hızla çarparak uzaklaşan küçük ucubenin arkasından bakakaldığını da hatırlıyordu, ona dokunuşunu...  
Blaine sirkelenip bacaklarına söz geçirmeye çalışırcasına kalkmaya zorladı kendini, avuç içlerini gözlerine bastırarak bozulmuş bir plak gibi kimya dersinde yaşanan herşeyi tekrar tekrar başa alan aklını uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı, girişimi sonuçsuz kaldığında ise sinirle üzerinden çıkardığı kazağı kadife koltuğa fırlattı, daha önce hiç bu kadar utanmamıştı ve lanet olasıca sıcaklık vücudundan ayrılmamakta inat ediyordu sanki, tanrı aşkına bunun sorunu neydi!

 

''...Beni beklemediğine inanamıyorum!'' diyerek içeri dalan kuzeniyle Blaine yerinde sıçradı ve arkasını döndü, gözleri transtan çıkmış gibi etrafta dolaşırken Sugar'la buluştuğunda genç kadın da kendisi gibi donmuştu. ''Ben bugün hakkında konuşmak için, ah-- gelmiştim ama.. şey- düşünemedim. Pardon.'' 

Blaine kaşlarını çatarak kuzeninin ne demek istediğini anlamaya çalışırken bakışlarını takip etti, ve aklına yeni bir buluş gelmiş dahi edasıyla sırıtmaya başladı.

 

''Ben sertleştim değil mi? Tabi, nasıl unuturum.'' diye mırıldandı ağzının içinde, iyi yönden bakılırsa artık vücut dolaşımında bir sorun olmadığından emindi, terliyordu çünkü-- lanet olsun.

''Ben gerçekten çıkabilirim Blaine, yani--''

 

''Hayır, hayır.'' dedi Blaine elini havaya doğru sallayarak, gözleri acı bir ifadeyle erkekliğine gittiğinde biraz daha bekleyebileceğini düşünüp ipek kumaşın üzerinde olabildiğince rahatlamaya çalıştı.

Sugar tereddütlü adımlarla yatağın kenarına oturmuş onu süzüyordu ve yavaşça boğazını temizledi.

 

''Bugünün senin için de pek iyi geçmediğini farkındayım kuzen, ilk gününde bunu yaşamanı istemezdim, ucubeler! Gerçekten üzgünüm ama tamamiyle şanssızlıktı...''

 

Blaine anlayışlı bir ifadeye bürünüp başını sallamakla yetinirken düşüncelerinin tekrar Kurt'e yönelmesini durduramadı, ya da pembe perçemli ucube mi demeliydi,

kimi kandırıyorsun sen! Diye devam eden iç sesine gözlerini devirdi ve bakışları parmaklarına yoğunlaştı bir an, inkar edemezdi Blaine. Genç adam hayatında gördüğü en güzel erkekti ve hiçbirşey onu çirkin göstermeye yetmemişti, pembe perçeminin yüzüne düşen her tutamında bembeyaz teni daha da aydınlanıyordu ve Blaine gözlerindeki keskin bakış aklına geldiği an titremesine engel olamadı, altındaki canavar ise artık pantolonunu zorluyordu. Onlar o kadar--

 

''..Blaine?''

 

''Mavi!''

 

Sugar yanlış duyduğunu düşünerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ''Anlamadım?''

 

''Kaba! O küçük ucube hayatımda gördüğüm en kaba... varlık.'' diye tamamladı cümlesini, bakışlarını parlak müchevherlerin arasında ışık saçan genç kadına doğrulttuğunda yutkundu. Sugar asla bugün olanları duymamalıydı, ona hesap sormak için yanına gittiğini, ona iyice sokulduğunu ve özellikle birkaç dokunuşla sertleşmeyi başarmış erkekliğinin nedenini söylemiş olsaydı kuzeninin o nefret ettiği okuldan arkasına bile bakmadan kaçacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Üstelik bir daha böyle birşeyin olmasına izin vermeyecekti, sadece bir kerelik hazırlıksız yakalandığını düşündü umutsuzca, annesi ve babası öldüğünden beri yanında duran bu ufak tefek kızı korkutmak istemiyordu, ve çenesini tutamayan bu genç kadın teyzesine giderse özel bir koleje gönderileceğinin farkındaydı, yaşadığı bu ev yetmezmiş gibi kimseye yük olmamaya söz vermişti kendince, ama şuna bakın ki harika bir hayata sahip olmak onun suçu değildi, birkaç pürüz bunu bozamazdı..

 

''Ah, onu bir de geçen sene görseydin.''

Blaine rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdanarak ''Daha kötü olamaz,'' dedi alayla, uyarılmışlığının çok belli olmamasını umuyordu.

 

''Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Bir insanın kolunu üç yerden kırmak demek 'yaklaşma!' tabelasıyla dolaşmak gibi, zaten Puck denilen çocuktan başka arkadaşı olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ah, oysa ki geylerin hep tatlı olduğunu düşünmüştüm.''

 

Blaine şaşkınlığından kurtulmaya çalışarak başını iki yana salladı, daha sonra bunun çok saçma olduğuna karar vererek yüzünü buruşturdu, tanrı biliyordu ki o pembe perçemli ucube onu tam anlamıyla taciz etmişti ve gey olması bu kadar garip gelmemeliydi, bunu açıkça ortaya sermesinin rahatsız ediciliği kanının toplandığı yer için geçerli değildi anlaşılan.

 

Blaine zorlukla gülümsemeye çalışırken ''Herkes ben değil,'' dedi cılız bir tonla, genç kadının konuşmasına burada son vermesini umuyordu ki bunun gerçeklik sınırlarını zorlayan bir istek olduğunu farkına varması çok uzun sürmemişti.

 

''Kendinle onu karşılaştırma bile! Tanrım, bugün korkudan nereye kaçacağımı şaşırdım, bize doğru gelişini hatırladıkça hasta olacağım sanırım, ona yaklaşmamak için bu kadar uğraşmışken.. şaka gibiydi, kamera şakası gibi! Tamam, belki arkadan iyi kalçalara sahip olabilir ama onları bizden uzakta görmeyi tercih ederim, cidden o dar pantolonunu alsın ve--''

 

''Çık dışarı.''

 

''Ne?''

 

''Dışarı, dışarı çık.'' dedi Blaine pantolonunun patlayacağına emin olduktan hemen sonra, ''Sonra konuşuruz, emm ben-- şey..''

Genç bakışlarını aşağıya indirdiğinde Sugar'ın gözleri hızla açıldı ve ayağa fırlayarak kapı kolunu yakaladı.

 

''Oh, tabii.. iyi eğlenceler, yani-- öyle demek istemedim, bilirsin, amm.. keyfine bak, ben gideyim, şeye.. ders çalışmaya.'' diye söylenerek uzaklaşan kuzeni tamamiyle kapıdan çıktığında Blaine kendini tuvalete attı ve hızla pantolonunu yere indirirken inledi, kesinlikle berbat haldeydi. İçinden ettiği küfürleri bir yana bırakarak elini boxer'ının içine kaydırdığında sadece birkaç dokunuş, diye düşündü. Nasıl bu hale gelmiş olabilirim ki?

Ellerini yavaşça sertleşmiş penisinin etrafında gezdirdi ve inleyişi kulaklarına çıkarken bunun hemen bitmesi gerektiğine karar verip parmaklarını sıkılaştırdı, lanet olası bir ucube tarafından tahrik olduğuna inanmak istemese de hızlanırken aklındaki tek şey genç adamın ona dokunuşuydu.

Ah, yapma. Sen tahrik olmadın, sen uyarıldın sözcükleri içinde kahkahalara boğulan iç sesini bir kenara atarak ellerini işini yapmaya zorladı Blaine.

Yoksa papyonlu mu demeliyim?

Genç adam başını geriye atarak tekrar inledi, gözlerini bu anı hatırlamamaları için sımsıkı yummuştu, tabii hatırlaması için önce unutması gerektiğini bir kenara yazmayı reddetti, vücudundaki terin karın kaslarında toplandığını hissedebiliyor, ve kasıklarına çarpan her harekette birbirine kenetlenmiş dişlerinin arasında yükselen minik hırıltıları duyabiliyordu.

Aklından ne geçiyordu? Ona göz dağı verebileceğini mi düşündün, haline bak. Bir ucube tarafından tahrik edilip bırakılmak nasıl bir histir acaba? Çünkü bilirsin...

''Ya da bilmem.'' diye fısıldadı Blaine kendine engel olamayarak, şu şeyin hemen susması gerektiğini düşünürken erkekliğini daha da sıkı kavradı.

 

O halde penisine bak, anlamak için çok zeki olmaya gerek yok. Korku tüm vücuduna yayılırken penisin hala erkeklerden hoşlandığını unutmamış, ve kabul et.. en güzeli üzerinde dolaşan elleri miydi, yüzü mü?

 

Blaine kendini tutamayarak acı bir inlemeyle boşaldığında duyduğu ses uzaklaşmaya başlamış bir tını eşliğinde kıkırdadı,

 

 

Bende öyle düşünmüştüm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seni arzuluyorum demek seninle olmak istiyorum demek değil..

Kurt beyni yerinden çıkacak gibi hissediyordu. Anlaşılan gece yeterince içmediğini düşünerek kendine haksızlık etmişti. Yattığı yerden kalkıp tuvalete gitmek için yeltendi ama başı resmen zonkluyordu ve tek gözünün açılmadığına da emindi. Yatağın yanındaki bira şişelerini iterek kendine yürüyecek yol açıp tuvalete gitti. Gören tek gözüyle gördüğü tek şey vardı o da önünden geçtiği mutfağı böcek basmak üzereydi. Şuan bu manzarayı seyretmek akşamdan kalma midesine hiç iyi gelmiyordu. Hızla işini bitirdi ve duş aldı. Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra okula gitmek için dükkandan çıktı.

Hala başının ağrısından önünü göremiyordu ve tek eliyle gözünü ovarken dükkanın önündeki koliye tosladı. Lanet! Anlaşılan Edgar yine onu uyandıramamıştı ya da belki de denememişti bile o lanet ihtiyar bunu alışkanlık haline getirmişti. Kolinin çalınıp çalınmaması umurunda değildi o da herkes gibi kurt’le konuşmadan işini yapmak derdindeydi. Kurt, ayağıyla koliyi dükkânın içine iteledi ve ardından kapıyı kilitleyerek okulun yolunu tuttu.

Motorunu otoparka park etti ve etrafındaki gereksiz olduğunu düşündüğü kalabalığa karıştı. Bunca insan, bu salak liseli tipler hayatlarının en boktan senelerini bu boktan okulda geçiriyorlardı ve asıl garip olan hepsinin bundan memnun olmasıydı. Ailelerinin yanında evcil hayvan gibi yaşıyor rutin halde okula gelip giderek ömürlerini çürütüyorlardı. Kurt’e kalsa kesinlikle okula gelmezdi ama lanet amcası dükkânı ona verirken liseyi bitirmesini şart koşmuştu ve maalesef okul bitmeden dükkânı tam olarak kurt’e vermemişti. Okul bahçesinde bulunan halı sahada antrenman yapan futbol takımına baktı göz ucuyla. ‘Her sabah aynı aptal hareketler’ dedi kendi kendine.

Futbol takımının üyelerinden ayrıca nefret ediyordu. ‘kafası top peşinde koşmak ya da yuvarlanmak dışında bir boka çalışmayan bir avuç salak’ diye düşündü her sabah olduğu gibi. 3. Derece matematik dersi vardı ve sabah sabah bu kafayla çekebileceği tek şeyde matematikti. Herkesin aksine matematiği severdi zaten nasıl olduğunu anlamasa da okulda ki 3.Derece matematik alan 2. Sınıf tek çocukta kendisiydi. Gelirken aldığı sandviçinden bir ısırık daha aldı “ hey prenses bugün daha iyi görünüyorsun” diye üzerine atlayan puck’a gözlerini devirdi. “ sana da günaydın puck” diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından. Puck suratında ki kocaman gülümsemeyle konuşmaya devam etti “ ee prenses bugün daha iyi misin sen ve şu küçük arkadaşın” diyerek gözleriyle kurt’un pantolonunu işaret etti.

Kurt çantasını puck’ın kafasına patlattı “ kes artık bu boktan muhabbeti sen kendi işine bak” dedi ve matematik sınıfına doğru ilerledi. Puck arkasından seslendi “ hey okul çıkısı unutma malum işimiz var ve sen bugün tarihin en büyük sanat eserini yapacaksın” dediğinde kurt anlamsızca puck’a döndü. Ne dediği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, “ ashley, unuttun mu hani şu bayan kalça” dedi yaramaz çocuk edasıyla. Kurt onu tamamen unutmuştu “ puck beni bu saçma seksüel amaçların için kullanmaktan vazgeç ayrıca tekrar söylüyorum o kız sana vermez” diyerek puckla dalga geçmenin keyfini çıkardı. “ bahse var mısın sen soyunmasını sağla ben gerisini halledeceğim” diyerek serçe parmağını kurt’e uzattı. “ sen hastasın adamım, dövme yaptırmak için benim karşımda soyunan bi kadını yatağa atmaya çalışacak kadar “ dedi elinin tersiyle puck’ı itip yürümeye devam ederken.

“ hadi ama prenses benim için bir iyilik, biliyorsun iki aydır sana dövme yaptırmak için yalvarıyor bu tek şansım dostum” dedi kendini acındırır bakışlarla. Kurt onun bu hallerinden bıkmıştı ve daha fazla uğraşmak istemiyordu.” Tamam, ama son kez söylüyorum o kızın derdi seninle değil benimle yatmak ve bunun düşüncesi bile midemi bulandırıyor ugghh” dedi tiksintiyle. Puck bunun bir evet olduğunun farkındaydı ve yerinde zıplayarak işaret parmağını kurt’e doğru kaldırarak konuşmaya devam etti. “ bu iyiliğini ödeyeceğim adamım” dedi ve o an kurt’e gözleriyle işaret etti “ bu da ilk taksitim” dedi ve yanından geçen blaine’i tuttuğu gibi kurt’e doğru fırlattı.

Blaine şokla açılmış gözlerle kendini kurt’un göğsünde buldu “ sizin derdiniz ne ha! Kuş beyinli” diyerek puck’a bağırdı ve o an kurt’le göz göze geldi. Sinirden sarsılan vücuduna şimdi birde ateş eklenmişti. Hızla silkelenip kurt’ten uzaklaştı. “ sakin ol bebeğim, sabah sarılmasını da çok severim en az sabah seksi kadar” diyerek blaine’e bir adım yaklaştı kurt. Suratında her zamanki hain gülümsemesi vardı ve blaine onun bu halinin bile onu tahrik ediyor olmasından nefret ediyordu. “ beni rahat bırak ucube” dedi ve hızla arkasını dönerek koşarcasına uzaklaştı.

Dizlerinin titremesini bastırmak için hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu çünkü az önce saniyeler içinde olan şey ve kurt’un lanet parfümü onu bayıltmaya yetecek güçteydi. Hızla koridoru geçti ve sınıfa girip kendini tahtaya yasladı. Nefes alıp verişi hızlanmıştı ve hemen düzelmek zorundaydı. Birkaç derin nefes aldı ve boş olan sınıfta yerini aldı. Kafasını sıraya dayadı ve kollarıyla kendini kapattı.

 

Günün yavaş yavaş güzel geçmeye başladığını düşündü kurt. O aptal gene ayaklarının dibine düşmüştü. Ne kadar korunmasız olduğunu düşündü biri tarafından tutup başka birinin kollarına atılabilecek kadar hem de. Zavallı ufaklık gözleri yuvalarından çıkacak gibiydi ve yüzünde yine o kurt’un çok sevdiği dehşet ifadesi vardı. Anlaşılan bu kurt’un sandığından daha eğlenceli olacaktı. O küçük zengin veledi istediği kadar güçlü görünmeye çalışsın sadece komik olabiliyordu.

Sırasında iyice kaykıldı kurt ve kulağına kulaklığını taktı. Dersin başlamasına dakikalar kalmıştı ve yine sınıfın en arkasında görünmez olmayı başarmıştı. Ders boyunca matematik hocasının gözlerini üzerinde hissetmişti. Adamın ders anlatma aşkı kurt’u sıkmaya başlamıştı. ‘Alt tarafı matematik dersi sanki gezegeni kurtaracağız bu aptal denklemlerle’ diye düşündü. Üstelik sanki çok zor bir şey başarmış edasıyla sınıfta dolaşması da cabasıydı.

Dersin sonlarına doğru bay sloan iyice kurt’u göz hapsine almıştı ve kurt onun bir girişimde bulunacağının farkındaydı. Bunlar klasik öğretmen davranışlarıydı, sessiz çocuğu dürt ve içindeki şeytanın çıkmamasını dile.. Birkaç saniye sonra kurt haklı çıktı ve bay sloan eliyle kurt’u işaret ederek bir şeyler söyledi ama kurt kulağındaki kulaklıktan tek kelimesini bile duyamamıştı. Sonunda istemese de kulağındaki kulaklığı çıkarıp ne var bakışıyla öğretmene bakmaya başladı. “ zahmet olmazsa derse katılın bay hummel, bu sene de geçen sene ki gibi sesinizi duyamadan bir yılı tamamlamak niyetinde değilim ve dersime katılmayan öğrencilerden de haz etmem bunu bilecek kadar dersime girdiğinizi varsayıyorum” diyerek eliyle tahtaya yazdığı denklemleri işaret etti.

Kurt bıkkınlıkla gözlerini devirdi ve alayla karışık “ nasıl isterseniz bay sloan” dedi ve elindeki not kâğıdını kaptığı gibi öğretmen masasına bırakarak kapıya yöneldi. Yazdığı soruların tamamını zaten anında cevaplamıştı ve bu dersin adının neden ileri matematik olduğunu bir kez daha düşündü. Bay sloan inanamaz gözlerle önüne konan kâğıda bakakalmıştı. Tüm sorular cevaplanmıştı üstelik işlemler ve sonuçlarda kusursuzdu. Yine de yenilgiyi bu kadar çabuk kabul etmeyecekti son şansını kullanarak “ henüz dersin bittiğini sanmıyorum bay hummel bu sınıfın kuralları var soruları cevaplamış olmanız kafanıza göre hareket etmenizi gerektirmez, zil çalmadan sınıfı terk edemezsiniz” dedi zafer kazanmış edasıyla ama çalan zil bu cümlesini de ağzına tıkamıştı. Duyduğu zil sesiyle yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yayıldı kurt’un “ bence bir sakıncası yok eğer ihtiyacınız olan zilse buyrun” diyerek sınıftan çıktı.

Aptal öğretmenler ve gereksiz egoları! Bu günlük kesinlikle bu kadar yeterdi. 3 saat kesintisiz matematikten sonra başka bir öğretmenin daha çalkantılı ruh halini çekemezdi. Doğrudan bahçeye çıktı bir ağacın altına oturdu ve sigarasını yaktı. Eline karalama defterini aldı ve her zamanki gibi bir şeyler karalamaya başladı.

Ne zaman bunaldığını hissetse bir şeyler karalardı zaten resim yapmak yaptığı tek iyi şey de denebilirdi. Çocukluğundan beri resim yapmak onu rahatlatırdı. Anne babasının şiddetli kavgaları sırasında odasına kapanır ve sayfalarca çizerdi. Berbat bir aile yaşantısı vardı. Babası alkolikti ve onlara her zaman kötü davranırdı. Lanet herifin tek istediği her gün içebileceği kadar alkol ve ayakaltında dolaşılmamasıydı. Kurt babasının onları görmezden gelmesine alışkındı ama annesini dövüyor olması asla kabullenemediği bir şeydi. Küçüktü ve elinden bir şey gelmiyordu onu koruyamıyordu, onu o allahın belası pisliğin elinden alamıyordu. Sabahlara kadar annesinin yaralarını temizlediğini hatırladı. Belki de onları bırakıp gitmekte haklıydı. Kaçıp kendini kurtarmakta..

Ona ne kadar hak verse de kurt’u o herifle bırakmış olmasını asla kabullenemiyordu. O da babası gibi onu hiç sevmemişti anlaşılan. Ayağına bağ olmasını istememişti, birine âşık olduğunu söylemişti giderken ve beni anlamalısın demişti. Ayaklarına kapanmıştı kurt onu da yanına alması için, burada o adamla bırakmaması için ama faydası olmamıştı. Kurt’e onu da götüreceğini söyleyerek kandırmıştı ve bir sabah uyandığında annesinin olmadığını fark ettiğinde henüz 9 yaşındaydı. Tam iki sene babası olacak o pislikle aynı evde kalmıştı. Babası neredeyse her gün onu dövmüş ve ona annesini hatırlattığı için bir pislik, bir sığıntı gibi davranmıştı. Kim bilir belki de babası haklıydı en azından kurt o zamanlar böyle düşünüyordu. İki sene sonra yine bir gece babası gelen bir telefonla evden fırlamış ve bir daha geri dönmemişti.

O gece annesinin şehre geldiğini öğrenmişti ve hem onu hem de aşığını hiç düşünmeden öldürmüştü. Sabah uyandığında babasını salonun ortasında neredeyse alkol komasına girmiş bir şekilde kanlar içinde otururken bulmuştu. Daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan polislerin eve gelişini ve babasını götürürken onu amcasının karısına bırakmalarını izlemişti. Korkmuştu ve şokla o an ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Ama olanları anlaması çok uzun sürmemişti. Zaten babası da onu bir kez olsun aramamıştı. Bunları hatırlamaktan nefret ediyordu bu aptal anıları düşünmekten.

Sıkıntıyla kafasını karaladığı kâğıttan kaldırdı ve kâğıdı buruşturup fırlattı. Cebinden paketini çıkardı ve bir sigara daha yaktı. Gözü karşısında ki futbol sahasındaydı. Aptal aylak takımı yine antrenmandaydı. Birkaç saniye sonra gözleri onu seçti. Üzerinde ki kırmızı eşofman altı ve sarı tişörtüyle koşuyordu ve yine 500 metreden seçiliyordu. Bu çocuğun derdi neydi böyle disney çizgi filmlerinden fırlamış gibi görünmekten zevk mi alıyordu? Bu çocuğun dikkat çekmek için çaba harcaması kurt’un daha da canını sıkıyordu, üstelik bir de futbol takımına katılmıştı. Aptal olduğunu kanıtlamak için yeni bir uğraş daha bulmuştu anlaşılan. Neredeyse her saniye gözünün önündeydi ve o aptal beş yaşındaki çocuk tavırları kurt’un içinde ki siniri daha da arttırıyordu.

Bunları düşünerek bir süre blaine’i izlemişti ve bunun farkına varması için blaine’in de ona bakarak bir şeyler işaret ettiğini algılaması yetmişti. Mesafe uzaktı ve ne dediği duyulmuyordu ama kurt onun ağzını okuyarak ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. “seni küçük aptal seni izlemiyorum” diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından ve çantasını alarak yerinden kalkıp uzaklaştı. Bir şeyler yemek için yemekhanenin yolunu tuttu. Blaine’in onun kendisini izlediğini ima etmesine takmıştı kafayı. O aptalı neden izleyecekti ki? Kendini bu kadar önemli göstermeye çalışması kurt’un sabrını taşıran son damlaydı. O sırada yemek hanenin önünden geçen blaine’i fark etti. Anlaşılan antrenman bitmişti ve soyunma odasına gidiyordu. Kurt son lokmasını ağzına tıktı, çantasını topladı ve blaine’in arkasından soyunma odasının yolunu tuttu.

O küçük zengin piçine bu defa gününü gösterecekti. Ona çok bile müsamaha göstermişti. Daha okulun ilk haftasından kurt’e meydan okumuştu üstelik ona ne yapıp yapmayacağını söyleme cesaretini göstermek bu kadarı fazlaydı. Bu zamana kadar ona gereken dersi vermeliydi, böylece kendinin kurt için bir şey ifade etmediğini anlardı. Hızlı adımlarla soyunma odasına geldi ve şöyle bir içeriyi kolaçan etti. Birkaç velet üzerini değişiyordu ve kurt’u gördükleri anda onunla göz göze gelip korkuyla hızla toparlanıp orayı terk ettiler.

Kurt hızlı adımlarla arka tarafa doğru ilerledi. Blaine duştaydı ve bu manzara gerçekten izlenmeye değerdi. Yavaşça yanındaki duvara dayandı ve sessizce onu seyretmeye başladı. O beş yaşındaki çocuk bir anda kaybolmuştu sanki. Sıcak suyun buharının sardığı duşlarda blaine arkası ona dönük olarak duş alıyordu. Tanrım bu çocuğun kalçaları gerçekten iyiydi. Üstelik blaine suyun altında bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu ve lanet herifin sesi de çok seksiydi. Kurt birkaç dakika daha onu izledi, suyun teninde izlediği yolu takip etti gözleriyle ve çocuğun sıkı kalçalarına gözlerini kenetledi. Oradan uzaklaşmalıydı çünkü vücudunu saran ateş hiçte iyiye gitmiyordu. Kurt kendi iç sesi ile savaşırken blaine her şeyden habersiz duşu kapattı ve arkasını dönüp havluyu almaya yeltendi. O anda kurt’u gördü. Ve kurt çocuğun kusursuz görünümlü karın kaslarını ve daha aşağıları süzüyordu.

Blaine’in ona baktığını fark ettiği an yüzüne en pis gülümsemesini yerleştirdi.” Etkileyici anderson, beş yaşındaki birine göre sıkı bir vücudun var” blaine şokla açılan gözleriyle korkuyla havluyu beline sardı.” Senin burada ne işin var, lanet olsun şimdide beni mi takip ediyorsun !” diye gürledi. Onun bu korkmuş tavrı kurt’un hoşuna gidiyordu. İşte olması gereken buydu “ sakin ol ufaklık seni takip ettiğim falan yok, hem anlaşılan kendini fazla ciddiye alıyorsun” dedi ona bir adım daha yaklaşarak. Blaine sırtını dolabına yaslamış ve kurt’le dolap arasına sıkışmıştı. Kaçmak için yeltenmek istedi ama yapamazdı. Ondan korktuğunu belli etmek şuan yapılacak en aptalca şey olurdu. Hızla kurt’u omzundan itti ve dolabını açarak kıyafetlerini aldı.

“o zaman burada ne işin olduğunu söylemek ister misin ucube” dedi sakin görünmeye çalışarak hala kurt’e arkası dönüktü ve bunun onun gözlerine bakarak söyleyemeyeceğini de biliyordu. Sessizce kurt’un cevabını bekledi ama onun yerine ona yaklaşan birkaç adım duydu ve o anda sırtından setçe dolaba bastırıldı. Kurt ön koluyla onu sırtından duvara bastırıyordu ve saniyeler içinde vücudunun tüm kıvrımları da kendini blaine’in vücuduna bastırıyordu. Kurt derin bir nefes aldı ve çocuğun kulağının altına doğru sokuldu. “ bana bak anderson bu tavırlarından hiç hoşlanmıyorum haberin olsun” dedi ve artık tüm ağırlığını blaine’in üzerine bırakmıştı. Hızla diğer elini blaine’in saçlarına soktu ve çocuğun kafasını arkaya doğru asıldı. Blaine kurt’un sertliğini kalçalarında hissedebiliyordu ve bir anda istemsizce gözlerini kapadı. Bu sıcak vücut ve boynunda hissettiği sıcak nefes tüm vücuduna sarsıcı titreşimler yolluyordu.

Kurt onun boynuna daha da sokuldu ve cümlesini tamamladı “ eğer seni isteseydim anderson..alırdım bunu aklından çıkarma” dedi. Blaine bunun kulağına bu kadar seksi gelmesinden nefret etti ve hızla sertleşen erkekliğinden. Birkaç saniye sonra kapadığı gözlerini açtığında kurt gitmişti ve bu olduğu yerde sertleşmiş bir penisle ikinci kalışıydı..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayata dair kalan son su damlasıymış gibi boşluğa sığınıyorum şimdi, kabul eder mi acaba beni? Boşluğunda varlığımı kaybetmek istesem ayrılır mı bedenim parçalara, yoksa boşluğu doldurabilir miyim hiçliğimle..  
> Ayrı dünyalarda aynı olmak istesek.

Blaine tuttuğu nefesin havaya karışmasına izin verirken paltosuna daha da sindi. Rüzgarın etkisiyle tenine düşen buklelerini olabildiğince uzaklaştırdığında bu saatte dışarı çıkmanın tamamiyle kendisine özgü bir saçmalık olduğunu farkına varmıştı.

Bir tek insan sesinin bile duyulmadığı sokakta yol arkadaşlarının kedilerden oluştuğu yetmiyormuş gibi telefonunun çekmediğine neredeyse emindi.

Sadece hislerine güveniyordu çünkü ne yazık ki çıplak ellerini sıkıca sindiği paltodan çıkardığı an donmaya başlayacaktı.

İçinden bir kez daha lanet okudu ve neden burada olduğunu kendine sormadan edemedi, cevap tabii ki gecikmemişti..

 

Hatırlatayım, okuldan geldiğin andan beri yerinde duramıyorsun ve son çareyi sanki etrafı tanımak istermiş gibi dolaşmakta buldun.

 

Blaine beynindeki sese gözlerini devirerek adımlarını yavaşlattı, kapanmış mağazaların önünden geçerken bakışlarını bir türlü ayaklarından ayıramıyordu ve asıl sorun şuydu ki, genç adam bugün yerinde duramamış olabilirdi ama iki haftadır nefes alabildiği de söylenemezdi.

 

Kurt Hımmel, diye geçirdi içinden, sıradan bir lise öğrencisinin neden bu kadar inatçı olduğunu bir türlü çözemiyordu, aletinin yeterince seksi bulduğu lanet olasıca ucube her yerde karşısına çıkıyor, Blaine'in kendini hazırladığı anda ise ortalıktan kayboluveriyordu. Tek sorun onunla birlikte oluşan sertliğinin de yok olmamasıydı...

 

Dudaklarından kaçan nefes bir duman bulutuyla havaya yükselirken rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı.

Genç adam 2 hafta boyunca onu hiç rahat bırakmamış, her fırsatta üzerine gelmeye devam etmişti ve Blaine sürekli kurtulacak birşeyler bulabildiği için kendini şanslı sayıyordu. Ah, ne yazık ki devamlı üzerinde hissettiği gözlerden bir kaçış yolu bulamamıştı henüz..

 

Tanrı aşkına bu çocuk pes etmez miydi? Onca gün yaptığı tek şey mavilerine bakmamaya çalışmak ve üzerine geldiği an bir ucube olduğunu söyleyerek onu uzaklaştırmaktı, en azından uzaklaştırmaya çalışmak...

Bu konuda çok başarılı olmadığını kabul etti Blaine, görünüşe göre Kurt Hummel çırpınışlarını umursamıyordu ve sürekli bundan içten içe hoşlandığını haykıran beynine çenesini kapamasını söylemek oldukça zordu.

Blaine artık okula girmekten korkar olmuştu ve kuzeninin bunu fark etmemiş olması bir mucizeydi, çünkü ne zaman o ve pembe perçemlerini görse istemsizce birşeyleri düşürüyor, ya da nefes almadan konuşmaya başlıyordu.

Aklını yeterince meşgul etmezse eşi benzeri olmayan o mavi gözlere döneceğinden korkuyordu belki de..

Ah, lanet olsun ki tuvalette, sadece bir kere girmeye kalkıştığı dans odasında ve kimya dersinde yaşadığı cinsel gerilimin bu dünyada herhangi bir açıklaması yoktu!

 

Nasıl yok? 'Taciz ediliyorum ve bu hoşuma gidiyor' bana oldukça anlaşılır görünmüştü.

 

''Kes sesini.'' dedi Blaine dişlerinin arasından istemsizce söylenirken, işte canını sıkan şeyde tam olarak buydu! Hiçbirşey olmaması.

 

Genç adam bugün hiçbirşey yapmamıştı ve Blaine bunun nedenini düşünmeden edemiyordu, tacize uğramaya meraklı olduğundan değil de üzerinde dolanan gözlerin yokluğu canını sıkmıştı. Kimya dersinde bacağından kalçasına yükselen eller hissetmemişti, aslında piç herif ona bakmamıştı bile. Göz ucuyla ona döndüğünde gördüğü tek şey pembe perçemleri kolunun üstüne düşerken kulaklıklarıyla eğilmiş birşeyler karalayan ucubenin tekiydi.

 

Defalarca yüzünde bir sorun var mı diye tuvalete gittiğini hatırlamak bile istemiyordu.

Birini taciz ediyorsanız ona her zaman kirli gözlerle bakar, umursamıyorsanız görmezlikten gelirsiniz değil mi? Ah, o halde Blaine hem taciz ediliyor hem umursanmıyordu.

 

Saptığı sokakta hızlı adımlarını sürdürürken sinirle nefesini bıraktı genç adam, buz tutmuş bedeni de nihayetinde ona karşı koymaya başlamıştı.

 

Bir bu eksikti, diye düşünürken bakışlarını hızlıca etrafında gezdirdi. Çoğu dükkanın bu saatte kapalı olmasını anlayabiliyordu ama hadi! Bir tane bile mi! Neden yağmurlu bir havada normal insanlar gibi minik bir cafeye sığınamıyordu ki? Ah, tabii.. Kesinlikle tanrı onu unutmuştu. Teşekkürler!

Yüzünü buruşturarak neredeyse tarihi eser sayılabilecek kadar eski dükkanların arasında yürümeye devam etti, cafeler çoktan -kapalı- yazılarını girişe bırakmış ve şehrin içinde gizliliğe sığınmıştı. Gördüğü birkaç GAP mağazası ise acımasızca yüzüne kapatıldığında son çareyi ara sokaklardan birine girmekte buldu.

 

Genellikle yankesicilerin bulunduğu bu sokak bile terk edilmişti ki Blaine tekrar kendine lanet okuduğunda gözüne ilişen girişte duraksadı. Mağazadan çok bir deponunkini andıran karanlık merdivenler sonunda loş ışıkla buluşuyordu, kesinlikle açıktı.

Blaine korkaklığı bir tarafa atarak emin adımlarla merdivenlerden inerken gözüne duvardaki birkaç çizim ilişmişti, çok takılmadan ilerlemeye devam etti zira demin geçtiği resmin Sharon Stone olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Hissettiği sıcaklık içine yayılırken hafifçe mırıldandı ve kapıyı araladı, içerisi oldukça geniş bir alandan oluşuyordu ve Blaine beklentisinin aksine kitaplarla dolu bir odaya geldiğine şaşırmadan edemedi, her yana saçılmış kitapların sararmış renkleri bile eski olduklarının bir kanıtıydı ve Blaine onların arasından geçerken 1967'den kalma bir Avrupa Tarihi ansiklopedisi gördüğüne emindi, ah ama kesinlikle en sevdiği aşk kitabını bulduğu an bunun bir önemi kalmamıştı.

Amelia.. ne kadar salak bir kızdı ki sevdiği çocuğu elinden kaçırmış ve üstelik evlenmesine de göz yummuştu. Madem birlikte olacaksınız neden bekletiyorsun canım, adamın da çocuğu vardı gerçi, aslınd--

 

''Ahh, acıyor!''

Blaine yerinde sıçrayarak arkasını döndü, genç bir kadın sesini zevkle haykırırken duyduğunuzda aklınıza gelen ilk şey can çekiştiği olamaz değil mi? Blaine'de aynı şeyi düşünmüş, yine de merakına hakim olamayarak sese doğru ilerlemekten kendini alıkoyamamıştı.

Loş, kırmızı bir lambanın aydınlattığı odaya kitaplardan kurtularak ilerlediğinde eli kapı kolunda takılı kaldı, zira gördüğü manzara kesinlikle zihninin ona oynadığı oyundan başka bir şey değildi, olamazdı. Yine de zihninin bu kadar yaratıcı olduğuna şaşırmıştı çünkü görüntü kalp atışlarını hızlandıracak kadar gerçekçi ve sıradışıydı.

 

Kurt Hummel deri bir koltuğun üzerine oturmuş, kucağına aldığı kızın göğüsünü büyük bir ciddiyetle tutuyor ve teninin üzerinde çizikler bırakıyordu.

 

Dövme yapıyor gerzek, diyen iç sesini bir kenara bırakarak onları izlemeye koyuldu.

Kurt her zamanki gibi sakin ve soğuk tavrıyla işini yapıyor, kızı hareket etmemesi için sertçe tutuyordu, loş ışık genç adamın yüzüne vururken Blaine seslice yutkundu.

 

Anlaşılan bundan etkilenen tek o değildi ki genç kadın seslice inlemiş ve Kurt'ün kasıklarına doğru yavaşça hareket etmişti, ciddiyetle tek çizgi olmuş dudaklarda hafif bir tebessüm gördüğünde Blaine kaşlarını çattı. Ne yapıyordu bu salak?

 

''Pekala, uyaracağım bu biraz acıyabilir.'' dedi Kurt mavi gözlerini yaptığı işten ayırmadan,

ya da kızın göğüslerinden, diyen iç sesine bu sefer gerçekten yumruğu geçirmek istedi Blaine. Tabii ki ortalığı kaplayan inlemeyle bu düşüncelerinden sıyrılması uzun sürmemişti. Genç kadın açık kumral saçlarını geriye doğru savurup boynunu açıkça Kurt'e sunarken tekrar hareket etmiş, ve kıkırdamıştı.

 

''Parmaklarını çekmezsen, acımayacağına eminim.''   
Blaine istemsizce gözlerini devirerek tekrar Kurt'e döndü, piç herifin bakışlarından bir anlam çıkarabilene Londra'dan aldığı oyun konsolunu bile verebilirdi hadi ama!

Hangi insan böyle bir durumda sanki hiçbirşey söylenmemiş gibi sakin kalabilirdi ki?

 

Genç adam gözlerini kısarak kadının teninde toplanan kanı nazikçe sildi. Uzun-ince parmakların olduğu yerde gereğinden fazla oyalandığını düşünmemeye çalıştı, ama inkar edemezdi. Kurt'ü ilk defa bu kadar nazik görmüştü, en azından kendi bedeninde göremediği kadar nazik dokunuşlarla...

 

''Ellerinin üzerimde dolaşmasını seviyorum..'' dedi genç kadın iç geçirerek, ''Beni rahatlatıyor.''  
''Rahatlatıyor? Sadece dövme yaptırıyorsun sürtük!'' diye fısıldamaktan kendini alıkoyamadı bu sefer, mavi gözler parıldayarak genç kadının yüzüyle buluştuğunda daha da sinirlenmişti.

 

Sadece dövme ha? Madem böyle düşünüyorsun, orada oturan kişi sende olabilirdin...

 

''Rahat hissetmene sevindim,'' dedi Kurt kadının göğüslerini yavaşça okşarken, ''İşimi en iyi şekilde yapmaya çalışıyorum, Ashley.''

 

Genç kadın ağzının içinde mırıldanırken Kurt'ün elleri iğnenin dokunduğu her yerde daireler çizmeye başlamıştı, tanrı aşkına peki haykırmak isteyen neden kendisiydi!

 

Sana öyle dokunmasını istiyorsun.

 

Blaine sertçe başını iki yana salladı, Bayan kalça neredeyse Kurt'ün kasıklarına oturduğunda mavi gözlerlerde oluşan anlık zevk dalgasıyla yutkundu.

 

İstiyorsun.

 

''Neden dövme yaptırdığımı biliyor musun?'' dedi Ashley yüzünde oluşan sırıtışı gizleme gereği duymadan genç adamın dağınık saçlarına daha da yaklaştığında, nefesini bembeyaz tene karşı üflerken kulağına doğru eğilmiş, artık göğüsleri tamamen birleşmişti.

Kurt kaşlarını kaldırarak soran bakışlarını genç kadının gözlerine dikti, lanet olsun ki o mavi gözler öyle bakmayı sürdürdükçe tahrik olacak tek kişi kucağındaki çakma Nicki Minaj değildi!

 

''Vücudumda senden bir parça istedim.'' diye fısıldadığında Blaine bu sefer içinden yükselen sesi geri itmedi. İstiyordu.

 

''Hey Hummel, oyuncağını da getireceğini söylememiştin.''

Blaine yerinde sıçrayarak karşıdan gelen kalın sese döndü, lanet olsun Puck denen çocuk da nereden çıkmıştı şimdi! Tuvaletten çıkacak zaman mıydı! Yüzüne yayılan sıcaklık başka bir gözü üzerinde hissettiğinde daha da arttı, ah lanet olsun lanet olsun lanet olsun. Hareketsiz dursa görünmez olur muydu acaba? Ona bakmasa bile pembeleşmiş dudaklarının kıvrıldığını biliyor ve vücudunun her yanı ateş almaya devam ediyordu.

 

Ya şimdi ya hiç.

 

 

Blaine başını kaldırarak meydan okuyan gözlerini mavilere dikti, ah lanet olsun ki onun baktığı gibi kendinden emin olamıyordu bir türlü, Kurt yüzüne sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirerek kuca-- kasıklarındaki kadını aynı naziklikle koltuğa bıraktı, genç adam onun her hareketini izlerken dudağını kemirmeye başladığını fark etmemişti.

Uzun bedenin loş ışığı gölgede bırakacak şekilde doğrulduğunu gördüğünde birkaç adım geriledi ama çok geçti. Kumral adam karşısında durmuştu bile.

 

''Ah, tabii. Bu izbe mekan başka kimin olabilirdi ki.'' diye mırıldandı Blaine yeterince inandırıcı olmaya çalışarak, ama tek yaptığı genç adamın sırıtışını daha da arttırmaktı.

 

Blaine nefes almaya çalışırken ''Gitsem iyi olacak, zaten burası çok dağınık, hem sigara kokuyor. Kitapçı ve dövmeci berbat bir fikirmiş, ayrıca bu saatte açık olan tek yer olarak çok dikkat çekiyorsunuz, hele duvardaki resimler, porno starlarından daha etkileyici şeyler beklerdim. Hiç sevmedim.'' dedi bir solukta, mavi gözler onun saçmalıklarını umursamak yerine bedenini baştan aşağı süzmeyi seçmiş gibi görünüyordu. Genç adamın mavileri bacaklarından beline doğru ilerlerken duraksadı ve gülmemek için dudaklarını dişledi.

Blaine bunu bile tahrik edici bulmuştu ki sırtı soğuk duvarla birleştiğinde dudaklarından çıkan inlemeye engel olamadı.

 

''Anlıyorum.. Ama bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum,'' derken yavaşça dudaklarını ıslattı, ''Sharon Stone efsanevidir.''

 

''Oh, kızlara ilgi duymanı o sağladı yani?''

 

Hey, kıskanç seni. Daha fazla altındaki alete dikkat çekemezdin.. Tabi amacın buysa--

Kurt diğer elini de sertçe duvara dayadığında nefesi yüzüne değiyordu, Blaine bu hisle sersemlese de toparlanmaya çalıştı.

 

''Sana kızlara ilgi duyuyor gibi mi göründüm bebeğim?'' Dudakları kulağını sıyırıp geçerken kendini ona daha da bastırdı, ''Şimdi bir daha düşün.''

 

Blaine tuttuğu nefesini bırakırken birbirine kenetlenmiş dişlerini gevşeterek burun buruna geldiği adama baktı, ''Dövme yapacağım diye göğüs okşadığın sürece mi?''

 

Kurt birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdığında Blaine'de sesinin olması gerekenden daha boğuk çıktığını fark etmişti, kıskanmış gibi, arzuluyormuş gibi, sanki korkudan çok davetkar gibi...

Kısılmış maviler kendisini süzerken bu sefer kendini rahatsız hissetmedi, aralarındaki şey her neyse çoktan karşı koyabileceği mesafeyi geride bırakmıştı ve ilk defa içinden yükselen sesle aynı şeyi düşünüyordu.

 

Vücudunun yakınında olması iyi hissettiriyor, çünkü ihtiyacın var.

 

''Asıl soru ben göğüs okşarken neden senin sertleştiğin olmalı bence,''

İkisi de birbirine diktiği bakışlarını ayırmadan göğüslerini yarıştırırken Puck'ın sesiyle Kurt hafifçe başını yana eğdi.

 

''Tamam, burası çok sıcak olmaya başladı. Kalıp izlerdim ama Ashley'le işlerimiz var.''

Puck Ashley'in kolundan tutarak onu dışarıya sürüklerken Blaine üzerinde yoğunlaşan kötü bakışları görmezden geldi, o tavus kafanın -İyi eğlenceler- diyişini de.. Tek duyduğu griye dönmüş mavilerine kitlendiği adamın ağzından çıkan iki kelimeydi ve genç adam bu sefer onu sertçe duvara bastırdığında karşı koymadı.

 

 

''Nerede kalmıştık?''


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine bacaklarının titremeye başlayışını görmezden geliyordur, nefesi ensesine değerken gözlerini kapatmamak için kendini zor tutuyordur ve dudaklarını dişleyerek onun gözlerine bakmaya çalıştığında istemsizce artan kalp atışlarını durduramaz, çünkü genç adam gözlerini dudaklarına dikmiş kendisine süzüyordur ve bu bile onu istemesine yeterli bir sebeptir. işin kötü tarafı... kendisi de onu bu sefer nasıl reddedeceğini bilmiyordur.  
Kendini toparlamaya çalışarak sesinin boğuk çıkmasını umursamadan konuşmaya başlar.

 

“Ah, aslında bir yerde kalmamıştık, en son hatırladığımda sen kucağında bir kadın tutuyordun,'' yutkunarak gözlerini kaçırır ve kısık sesle ekler ''Bende tam gidiyordum.''

Kurt bakışlarını ondan ayırmadan hızla diğer kolunu da yanındaki duvara koyarak onun gitmesini engeller ve keyiflendiği her halinden belli olan alaylı bir gülümsemeyle konuşuyordur “ hiç sanmıyorum bay anderson..” biraz daha ona yaklaşarak dudaklarına doğru nefesini üfleyerek konuşur “ hem gayet dikkatli izlediğine eminim bundan keyif almış gibi duruyordun, eminim ki onun yerine kucağımda sen olmak isterdin bebeğim.”

Blaine kurt kendisine yaklaştıkça dudaklarını dişlerinin arasında parçalamaya başladığını ağzına kan tadı geldiğinde fark ederek toparlanmaya çalışır ancak burnuna dolan nane kokusu buna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Göz ucuyla ona bakarken daha fazla bu kovalama oyununa dayanamayacağını anladığında son çareyi gözlerini mavilere dikmekte bulur, aklının bir köşesinde evet istiyordun! diye bağıran iç sesini dinlememeye karar vermiştir “ Kendini çok önemsiyorsun değil mi? Kucağına kimi oturttuğun umurumda değil Hummel, sadece o ucube yüzünü benden uzak tut” diye hırlar.

 

Kurt kollarından hızla kurtulan şımarık piçinin suratına gülümsedi. Onun bu tavırları hoşuna gitmeye başlamıştı ama bu fikri zihninden hızla uzaklaştırmalıydı. Sadece Onunla uğraşmaktan zevk alıyordu bir kez daha ona doğru yürüdü ve tahrik edici bir sesle konuşmayı sürdürdü “ demek öyle peki o zaman ben onunla ilgilenirken neden serteştiğini de açıklamak ister misin bebeğim?” suratındaki alaylı gülümsemeyle gözleriyle onun pantolonunu işaret etmişti.

 

Blaine yüzünün kızardığını hissedebiliyordu ve vücudunun neden yandığı tekrar açıklık kazanırken daha fazla kollarının arasında kalırsa olabilecekler onu korkutmaya başlamıştı. Hızla elini duvardan iterek yanından sıyrıldığında cevap vermek için dudaklarını araladı, ne yazık ki o ana kadar söyleyeceklerini o da bilmiyordu ve tek yaptığı deneyimlerine dayanarak düzgün birkaç cümle kurmayı ummaktı. “ Beni istediğini bu kadar belli etme Hummel “ söylediklerine kendisi de şaşırmış olsa da kazanmaya başladığı özgüveni bırakmadan devam etti “Gözlerini vücudumdan çek mesela, sahi o kadını neden göndermiştin? Müşterine gayet nazik davranıyordun aslında, benim aksime seni umursuyor gibi görünüyordu. Ayrıca burada olduğunu bilseydim dışarıda kalıp soğuktan donmayı tercih ederdim “ gözlerini kısarak ona bakmaya devam etti “ama yanıma gelmek için fazla hevesli çıktın”

 

Kurt duyduklarıyla bir anda sinirin yüzüne çıktığını hissetti ama yüz ifadesini bozmadan konuşmaya devam etti. Onun bu özgüveni midesini bulandırıyordu. Gecenin bir yarısı dükkanına gelip ona bu şekilde davranacak cesareti bulmasına şaşırsada Onu önemsiyor görünmek istemiyordu ve her zamanki alaylı ve umursamaz ifadesiyle onu yanıtladı “ siktirgit o zaman buradan anderson hem kiminle nasıl ilgilendiğim seni ilgilendirmez ayrıca seni istediğim falan yok şu zengin piçi özgüvenin sadece midemi bulandırıyor” hızla arkasına dönüp sigara yakmak için cebine uzandı onunla göz göze gelmenin şuan iyi bir fikir olmadığının farkındaydı.

 

Blaine onun kendisine arkasını dönmesiyle birkaç kez şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve söyledikleri içindeki sıcaklığı daha da arttırırken daha fazla dayanamayacağını fark etti. Yaşadıkları ve en sonunda sertleşmiş olarak ortada bırakıldığı her an vücuduna işkence çektirmeye başlarken içindeki sinirin bedenine hükmetmesine izin verdi. Ne olduğunu anlamadan genç adamı yakasından tutup duvara yapıştırdı, yüz ifadesinden bir an için onun da şaşırdığını fark etse de bunu umursayacak kadar kendinde değildi “ Bu hoşuna gidiyor değil mi! “ diye tısladı yüzüne karşı “ Beni taciz etmekten zevk alıyorsun!”

Kurt sirti soğuk duvarla buluştuğunda yüzündeki şok ifadesini kontrol edemese de bir kaç saniye sonra toparlanıp sinirle gülmeye başlamıştı. “ vay vay vay bakın küçük beyimiz nelerde yapıyor?” sonra yüzüne daha da alay edici bir ifade takınıp onun dudaklarına daha da yaklaşarak blaine’nin sertçe kalçalarını kavradı “ aslında bunun hoşuna gittiğini bilmiyordum bebeğim? Ne yapacaksın bu seferde sen mi beni bırakıp gideceksin?” diyerek ufak bir kahkaha attı. Onun daha fazla ileriye gidemeyeceğine emindi. Her zamanki gibi ona gözdağı vermeye çalıştığını düşündü ama içten içe onun bu sert tavrından etkilendiğini de kabul etmek istemiyordu.

 

Bliane onun bu tavrına sinirle gülümsedi ve kalçasında dolaşan ellerle irkilse de bununla duramayacak kadar kontrolünü kaybetmişti. Ellerini kendini dizginlemeye çalışarak duvara vurduğunda onun yüzüne daha da yaklaştı. “ Beni korkuttuğunu sanıyorsun değil mi? “ diyerek gözlerini gözlerine dikerken her sinirlendiğinde yaptığı gibi dudağının kenarını parçalayıncaya kadar kemirmeye devam ediyordu. Her ne kadar aklının bir tarafı gitmek için hala bir şansı olduğunu söyleyip dursa da şu an kesinlikle onu dinlemiyordu ve gözlerinin yerinden çıkacakmış gibi açıldığına da emindi. “Bu tavırlarından, lanet olasıca tacizlerinden korktuğumu mu sanıyorsun? “ diyerek histerik bir şekilde gülümsedi ve beklediğinden yüksek bir sesle yüzüne doğru konuşmaya devam etti. “Senden korkmuyorum! Bunu hala anlayamadın mı? Bu tavırların sadece benim gözümde seni takıntılı yapıyor” burun buruna olduklarını farkına varmıştı ama görmezden gelip konuşmayı sürdürdü. “ve ben olsam kendime bastırmaya çalışmak için başka birini bulurdum hummel” derken onu yavaşça süzdü ve gözlerine delici bir bakış atarak “ çünkü bu tavrın benim aklıma kaçmayı değil..” hızla erkekliğini kavrayarak kendisine doğru çekti ve “her zevkin bir karşılığı olduğunu getiriyor, ne dersin.. “ diyerek sinirle yüzüne sokuldu. Onun kendisini gözlerini kırpmadan izlediğini biliyordu ve tehditkar bir tonla devam etti “hala benimle oyun mu oynamak istiyorsun!”

 

Kurt’ün erkekliğinin üzerindeki el ile kaşları çatılmıştı, ona dokunuyor olması fikri bile onu çıldırtıyorken bu durum kendini kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu. Blainenin ondan korktuğunu biliyordu ama artık onu taciz edecek kadar arzuladığını da biliyordu ve kontrolü elinde tutmak için onu kışkırtmaya devam etmeyi sürdürmeye karar verdi. Onu istiyordu ama bunu onun itiraf etmesini de istiyordu. Onun kalçalarındaki elini sıkılaştırarak kulağına doğru fısıldadı “gerçekten bunu istiyorsun değil mi bebeğim amacın beni korkutmak değil elde etmek değil mi?” Onu daha da tahrik edecek şekilde boynuna sokuldu ve dudaklarını onun tenine sürterken konuşmaya devam etti “ne dersin korkup kaçmadan bu oyunu oynayabilir misin bebeğim?”

 

Blaine tenine değen dudaklarla irkildiğinde gözlerinin zevkle kapanmaya başladığını biliyordu, ama duyduklarıyla hırslanırken kendisini hızla toparlayarak ona baktı ve erkekliğini okşarken dudaklarına doğru davetkar bir sesle mırıldandı “Deneyip görmeye ne dersin? “ diğer elini onun çenesine çıkarırken yüzünde gezdirdiği bakışları dudaklarına kaymıştı ve ona daha da yaklaşarak aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Dudakları birbirine değdiğinde vücudunun titremesini umursamayarak alt dudağını kavradı, o sırada eli istemsizce çenesinden kayıp saçlarını kavramıştı ve kalçasındaki ellerden aldığı destekle onu kendisine daha da bastırdı.

 

Kurt sonunda onu istediği kıvama getirdiğini düşündü ve üzerine ağırlığını veren vücudu hızla tuttuğu kalçalarından kavrayarak kucaklayarak hızla üçlü deri koltuğa yatırarak üzerine uzandı. Onun vücudunun titrediğini hissediyordu blaine bundan ne kadar zevk alsa da ondan hala korkuyordu ve bu onun blaine’e daha da sert davranmasına sebep oluyordu. O lanet piçin bu geceyi unutmaması için her şeyi yapacaktı. Dudaklarını sertçe öpüp emmeye devam ederken biryandan da eliyle sertçe onun aletini kavradı ve canını yakacak şekilde sıkıyordu. O sırada kulaklarına eğildi “bu yeterince iyimi bebeğim? Bu iyi hissettiriyor mu?” diye fısıldadı sonra da elini gevşetmeden sertçe boynunu emmeye ve ısırmaya başladı.

 

Blaine kendi dudaklarını kanatacak kadar sıkmaya başlamıştı ve erkekliğinde hissettiği ellerle inlemesini durduramadı. Başını geriye atarak ona daha da yer açarken nefes alıp verişleri güçleşmişti. “ Evet, ahh tanrım evet “ diye inledi. Pantolonunun üstündeki ellere kendini daha da itti ve inleyerek ellerini saçlarında gezdirip kendini ona bastırdı. Saçlarından gelen nane kokusunu içine çekerken hafifçe gözlerini kapatarak gevşemeye çalıştı, ellerini onun vücudunda gezdirmek istese de içindeki korkuyu engelleyemiyordu ve sonunda kendini ona bırakmaya karar verdi.

 

Kurt onun kıvranışlarından büyük bir zevk alıyordu ve hızla blaine’in pantolonunun düğmesini açarak elini içine attı. Bu arada sertçe boynunu emip ısırıyordur. Onunla birlikte zevk alıyor olmak sinirini bozmuştur, bunu kabullenmek istemeyerek ona karşı daha da sertleşiyordur. Ona karşı bir şeyler hissetmesini bastırmak isteyerek canını yakmaya çalıştı. Hırlar gibi bir sesle konuştu “söyle anderson ne istiyorsun?” boxerının içinden tekrar sertçe onu kavradı ve daha yüksek sesle kulağına konuştu “söyle dedim anderson ne istiyorsun!!”

 

Blaine kendinden geçmiş inlemeleri daha da artarken altında kıvranan sertliğiyle yüzünü buruşturdu ve başını daha da geriye atarak fısıldar bir sesle sorusuna cevap verdi “Seni “ Yüzünün kızardığını hissedebiliyordu ve aletini sıkan ele kendini ritmik hareketlerle ittirirken kurt’un saçlarını sıkıca kavradı. Dişlerini sıkmaya başlamışken elleri saçlarından ensesine kayıyordu ve hafifçe tekrar inledi.

 

Blaine’in inlemeleri Kurt’un kendini kaybetmesine sebep oluyordu ama onu zorlamaya kararlıydı. Tekrar sertçe dudaklarına kapanıp alt dudağını emerek çekiştirdi ve konuştu “seni duyamıyorum anderson daha yüksek sesle söyle ne istiyorsun!” Onu sertçe saçlarından çekerek tekrar boynuna kapandı ve eliyle onu daha hızla pompalamayı sürdürdü.

 

Blaine kendini kaybetmeye başlamış vücuduyla gözlerinin karardığını hissedebiliyordu ama kendini ona doğru itmeye devam etmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Saçlarına daha da sıkı sarılırken kulağına doğru yüksek sesle tekrar inledi “Seni! Lanet olasıca seni!” Saçlarını canını acıtacak şekilde çekerken başını onun omzuna koyarak destek almaktan kendini vazgeçiremedi ve erkekliğinde hissettiği zevkle karışık acıyla yüksek sesle inledi “Tanrı aşkına bunu bana neden yapıyorsun!”

 

Kurt Blaine’nin inlemeleri arttıkça kendini kaybetse de onun sorduğu soruyla kendine gelerek zevkten kararmış gözlerini yeniden açtı ve onun gözlerine bakarak onu kışkırtmaya devam ederek hırıltı halinde konuştu. “eğer beni istiyorsan gel ve al anderson.” Blaine’nin aletinde ki gevşettiği elini tekrar sıkılaştırdı ve dudaklarına karşı zevk ve nefret dolu bir sesle hırladı “hayatta her şeyi paranla elde edemezsin anderson! Eğer bir şeyi istiyorsan onu almak için uğraşmalısın”

 

Bliane onun bu tavrıyla ona bıraktığı vücudunu toparladı ve gözlerinin içine birkaç saniye baktıktan sonra kaşlarını çatarak onu sertçe üzerinden itti. Koltukta onun üzerine çıkarken korkaklığını bir kenara bırakması gerektiğini biliyordu ama söz geçiremediği bedeni onun fermuarına doğru giderken gereğinden fazla duraksamıştı. Başını iki yana sallayarak kendine gelmeye çalıştı ve kurt’un pantolonunu el çabukluğuyla sıyırdı. Onu izleyen bakışlara daha fazla dayanamadan dikkatini başka bir şeye yönlendirsin diye dudaklarına yapışırken dudaklarını bırakmadan boxerını çıkarttı ve eğilerek ürkek bir hareketle elini sertliğinde gezdirdi.

 

Kurt, Blaine ona ne kadar sert davranmaya çalışsa da onun gerginliğini ve endişeli bakışlarını fark etmişti. Buraya kadar onu zorlamış olmasının boşa gitmemesi için son bir kez daha onunla alay eder bir sesle konuştu. “gerçekten ne yapacağını biliyor musun bebeğim” diyerek haince dudaklarına gülümsedi “yoksa bunu ilk defa bana mı yapacaksın?”

 

Blaine duyduklarıyla yanaklarının kızardığını hissedebiliyordu ama her ne kadar utanmış olsa da içinde hissettiği kendini kanıtlama hissiyle onun dudaklarını es geçerek sertliğine eğildi ve nefesini ona doğru üflerken kirpiklerinin altından dikkatle ona baktı. “ Neden buna sen karar vermiyorsun, Hummel? “ dedi. Sesinin kendinden emin çıkmasına gayret ederek ve içinde tuttuğu nefesi sertçe ona üflerken yavaşça onun erkekliğine eğilerek ucunu yaladı, ellerini hayalarında gezdirirken kasıklarında boydan boya dilini gezdirerek tekrar ucuna geldiğinde dişlerini yavaşça ona sürtmüştü, elleri etrafında onu okşamaya devam ediyordu ve onu yarısına kadar ağzına alarak dilini etrafında gezdirmeye devam etti.

 

Kurt onun bu kadar iyi olmasına şaşırmıştı ve irkilerek yerinde dikleşti. Ne kadar tepkisiz kalmak için kendini zorlasa da daha fazla dayanamıyordur ve sertçe inler “lanet olsun anderson!” kendini kaybetmeye başlamıştır ve başını arkaya iterek nefesini tutar. Ona havaya girme zevkini vermeyecektir.

 

Blaine dili kurt’un erkekliğinde gezinmeye devam ederken onu ağzından çıkarır ve kasıklarını kendine doğru çekerken aynı zamanda hayalarını okşamaya da devam eder, duyduğu cümlelerle kendisini bırakmasına izin vererek erkekliğinin ucuna yavaşça dudaklarını kapatır ve emerken dilini yavaşça ona değdirir, dişleri daha sert bir şekilde erkekliğine çarparken sertliğini çekiştirmeye devam ederek dudaklarını her kısmında gezdirmeye gayret ederek çok yavaş hareketlerle kasıklarından aşağıya doğru onu yalar ve ağzına tamamını alarak kendini ona ittirir.

 

Kurt, Blaine’in kendisini mahvedişini izleyerek büyük bi zevkle inatla gözlerini ona dikmiş halde ona bakıyordu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapamış halde yaptığı işe ne kadar konsantre olduğunu düşündü. Yüzü kesinlikle bundan zevk aldığını gösteriyordu ve kurt artık emindi bu kesinlikle onun ilk seferi değildi. Onun dudaklarının tenini tüketircesine emmesini izledikçe daha da kendini kaybediyordu bir elini deri koltuğun minderine gömerek destek alırken diğer elini yumruk yapmış halde ağzına kapatmış ve inlememek için dişlerini eline geçirmişti.

 

Blaine kendinden geçmiş halde kendini ona ittirmeye ve yalamaya devam ederken dilini onun çevresinde döndürür ve ucundan onu kendisine doğru iterken emmeye devam eder, her tadını almak istercesine onu damağına çarparken dişlerini bir kez daha sertçe ona çarpar ve ağzından çıkararak hayalarını sertçe çekiştirir, ve boğazına doğru dudaklarını ona ittirirken ucunu uzunca öper ve altındaki hareketlenmeyle şehvetle parıldayan yeşil gözlerini kirpiklerinin altından ona diker, onu taklit ederek alaylı bir ses tonuyla konuşur. “Bu yeterince iyi mi Hummel? Bu seni yeterince iyi hissettiriyor mu?”

 

Kurt onun söyledikleriyle artık daha fazla dayanamayacağını kabul eder gözleri onun derin yeşilleriyle buluştuğunda vücudu sarsılır ve genzinden kopan derin bir iniltiyle ellerini onun saçlarına geçirerek inler. “Lanet olsun anderson aman tanrım” başını hızla geriye doğru atar, kasılmaları artmıştır ve boşalmak üzereyken onu derine gitmesi için daha sertçe bastırarak sesli şekilde kesik kesik inler onu yutmasını istiyordur ve geri çekilmemesi için saçlarından sıkıca tutar.

 

Blaine onun inlemeleri kulaklarına dolarken kendini daha da kaptırmıştır ve saçlarındaki eller sıkılaştığında onun çok yaklaştığını farkındadır, onu boğazına doğru son bir kez çarptıktan sonra boşalmaya başlayacağının bilincinde ağzını sertçe onun penisine kapayarak ağzında hissettiği sıvıya izin verir. Minik bir inleme eşliğinde gözlerini ona çevirerek onu izlemeye başlar, boşalışını görmek istiyordur.

 

Blaine’in onu son kez kuvvetle emmesi ihtiyacı olan son hamledir ve yüksek sesli bir iniltiyle kendini sertliğine sıkıca kapanan dudaklara bırakır. Ama ne kadar dirense de istemsiz şekilde boşalırken kontrolünü kaybedip onun adını haykırmıştır. “blainee” Saniyeler içinde yaptığının farkına varır ve kendine lanet okur, neredeyse ilk defa ona adıyla hitab etmiştir, üstelik böyle bir durumda bunu yapmış olmak sandığından daha korkunç hissettirmiştir. Endişeyle tepkisini görmek için gözlerini bir kez daha onun yeşillerine kitler ve o anda onun yutkunuşunu görerek inler “lanet olsun anderson işte bu gerçekten seksiydi” diyerek gözleri kocaman açılmış halde ona bakakalır çünkü ne kadar istese de onun bunu yapamayacağını düşünmüştür.

 

Blaine, Kurt’un onun ismini haykırışını gördüğünde gözlerini onun üzerinde gezdirmeye devam ediyordur. Derince onun gözlerine bakarken üzerinde bıraktığı etkinin şaşkınlıktan çok zevk olduğunu farkındadır. Onun kendisini izleyişini görerek hafifçe sırıtır ve ağzında onun tadıyla birlikte hafifçe dudaklarını yalar. Ondan gözlerini alamıyordur ve rahatlamış yüz ifadesine bakarak alıcı bakışlarla onu süzer, dizlerinin üzerinde ona doğru ilerleyerek kasıklarına oturur ve dudaklarına karşı fısıldar “ee, ne diyorsun, sence bu benim ilk seferim mi hummel?”

 

Onun cesareti Kurt’un hoşuna gider ve alaylı bir tavırla sorusunu cevaplar. “Benimle ilk deneyimin için fena değilsin anderson bir dahaki sefere becerilmek için daha az hevesli olursan eminim senin için bir şeyler ayarlayabilirim” der o arada onun kendi dudaklarını yalaması gözüne çarpar ve hızla kalçalarını yakalayıp sertçe Blaine’in dudaklarına kapanır.

 

Blaine kendi aletinin isyan bayrağını açtığını hissedebiliyordur ve dudaklarına kapanmasıyla zevk dolu bir mırıltı dudaklarından kaçarken kalçalarını kavramış ellerin bir tanesini yavaşça erkekliğine götürür. Kurt’un elini kendisine daha sert bastırmasını sağlarken kasıklarında kendini kavramış ele doğru iter, alt dudağını daha sert bir şekilde kavrarken kendi tadını onun dudaklarından hissetmesini isteyerek yavaşça dilini onun ağzına kaydırarak damağını okşar, o sırada erkekliğini daha sert sıkan ellere karşı kontrolsüzce inler “ahh, tanrım sakın durma”

 

Kurt kendi tadını aldığında sertçe onun dudaklarına inler ve eliyle onu sıkıca kavrayarak pompalamaya devam eder. Blaine’in iniltileri kulaklarına dolduğunda onun yaklaştığını fark eder ve kulak memesini emerek aynı tavırla küstahça fısıldar “harika bir sürtüksün değil mi bebeğim aletimi içinde hissetmek için yapmayacağın şey yok öyle değil mi?”

 

Blaine onun hareketleriyle kendinden geçmişken Kurt’un söyledikleri üzerinde soğuk su etkisi yapmıştır, ensesini tutarak yüzünü ondan uzaklaştırır ama kırılmaktan daha çok beklediği bir şeyle yüzleşmiş gibi hissediyordur, yavaşça fısıldar “sürtük olmanın yanında başka bir özelliğim de var aslında “ diyerek kendini onun eline doğru ritmik hareketlerle ittirmeye devam eder ve kulaklarına doğru hafifçe inlerken devam eder “çok iyi bir gözlemciyimdir hummel” kulak memesini öper yavaşça ve yaklaştıkça ensesindeki ellerini daha da sıkar “istediğin kadar bana kötü davran, aslında bu kişi olmadığını biliyorum” kendini son bir kez daha sertçe onun ellerine vururken boşalmaya başlayarak gözlerini kapatır, ve fısıldayan bir tonla onun adını haykırır “ahh Kurt”

 

Kurt elindeki sıcaklıkla birlikte onun söylediklerini duyduğunda gözleri şok içinde açılır. Blaine'i korkutmak ve üzerinde hakimiyet kurmaya çalışma çabalarının bu derece etkisiz kalmasına inanamıyordur. Seviştiği adam belki de bu zamana kadar ondan korkmayan tek kişidir üstelik onunla dalga geçer gibi bunları kendini tatmin ettirirken söylemiştir. Kurt sinirden titreyen elleriyle hızlıca onu üzerinden atar ve tek parmağını göğsünü delecek şekilde ona bastırararak tükürür gibi konuşur “hiçbir bok bildiğin yok anderson! Bir kere koynuma girmekle beni tanıyabileceğini mi sanıyorsun ha? Sen kim oluyorsun söylesene bana benim hayatımla ilgili benimle ilgili ne biliyorsun?” Sinirden deliye dönmüş bir şekilde onun üzerine yürür “ne diyorum biliyor musun, seninle işim bitti anderson şimdi defol git buradan ve bir daha sakın gözüme gözükme” diye bağırarak arkasını dönüp hızla mutfağa yönelir ve blainenin ona bağırışlarını duymazdan gelir. Son bir kez sesli şekilde küfrettiğini duyar ve sonrada kapanan kapının çarpılma sesiyle kendini tezgahın dibine yere bırakır.

 

Sinirden mi olduğuna emin olamasa da gözleri yanmaya başlamıştır ve kendini tutamayarak yaşların gözünden akmasına izin verir olduğu yerde dizlerine sarılır ve tıslar hıçkırıklarının arasında “senden nefret ediyorum, her şeyden nefret ediyorum lanet olsun nefret ediyorum..”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herkesin birşeylerle yüzleşme zamanı..

Kurt yaşadıkları gecenin ardından sabaha kadar uyumamıştır. Olan biten her şey zihninde dönüp duruyordur. Blaine'nin onun duvarlarını kırdığını hissediyordur ve bu onu korkutmuştur. Başından beti ona sert davranmasının ve yaptığı onca şeyin onu korkutmamış olmasına anlam veremiyordur. Korkmuştur çünkü bu zamana kadar kimseye güvenmemiş hiç kimseye şuan hissettiği şekilde duygular beslememiştir. Blaine'nin onun duvarlarını yıkmasını istemiyordur, sert olmak istiyordur güçlü olmak.. O gece sabaha kadar bunları düşünür o zengin piçinin bu zamana kadar savaştığı ve kazandığı itibarını kaybetmesine değmeyeceğine kendini inandırmaya çalışır ve sonunda ondan uzak durmanın doğru olacağına karar verir. Bu kaçmak değil diye telkin eder kendini ona zayıf olduğunu söyleyen iç sesini duymazdan gelir. 'ben korkak değilim seni lanet olası ben sadece böyleyim hepsi bu' artık kararını vermiştir onada söylediği gibi ondan uzak duracaktır hatta daha iyisini yapacak o yokmuş gibi davranacaktır. Ama dün gece yaşananlar ona blaine'nin ne kadar dayanıklı olduğunu da göstermiştir bu yüzden onun direnemeyeceği bir şey yapmaya karar verir. Onun artık kurt'u istememesini sağlayacak bir şey ve bunu yapacaktır..  
….  
Blaine sabaha kadar açık kalmış göz kapaklarını ovuştururken koridordaki hareketliliği görmezden gelir, 'Benim hakkımda bir bok bilmiyorsun' diyen sesi hala kulaklarında yankılanıyordur ve düşünmemeye çalışırken kendini daha da düşünmeye zorladığını fark etmesi sabahı bulduğu için kendisine birkez daha küfreder. Yine de içinde yankılanan iç sesine tıslamaktan kendi kendini alıkoyamaz. 'Anlatmıyorsun ki!' Havayı içine çeker, 'kaçıyorsun, ve hala korkak benim!' Dün gecenin aklına gelmesiyle yüzüne yayılan sıcaklığı geri itmeye çabalamıştır bir kez daha, ama ne yazık ki onun söyledikleri bile gecenin büyüsünü yok etmeye yetmiyordur, ismini onun dudaklarından duymanın verdiği his.. Saçlarının kokusu ve lanet olasıca elleri...  
Blaine kalp atışlarının şimdiden artmaya başladığını hissettikçe görmeyen gözlerle etrafına bakınmayı sürdürür, gerçekten kuzeni o gece kendisine bir şey içirmişse söylemenin tam zamanı olduğunu düşünerek kendi cesaretine bir kez daha şaşırır, çünkü tanrı biliyordur ki eve geldiğinde yaptığı tek şey sinir ve tatminle buluşmuş bedenine laf geçirmeye çalışırken kendi yaptıklarının çenesini düşürmesine izin vermektir, daha sonra şoku atlattığında ağzından çıkanları neden söylediğini kendisine defalarca sormuştur ve onun göründüğü gibi olduğunu kabul etmemeye çalışarak güneşin doğuşuna arkadaşlık ederken bulmuştur kendini, yaşadıklarına ağlamalı mı yoksa yüzünde salakça yayılan sırıtışa izin mi vermeli hala bilmiyordur.  
Bu çocuğun bir kere olsun bir şeyleri kendisi için kolaylaştırmasını dilerken bunun ümitsiz bir istek olduğunu farkına varması uzun sürmemiştir ve sınıfa doğru adımlarını hızlandırırken ders saati için erken olmasını umursamaz, tüm o boş zekalıların şimdiden sınıfta toplandığını bilecek kadar alışmıştır buraya, bu fikirlerinin birden onu görüp göremeyeceğine dönüşmesiyle yüzünü buruşturur ve aklına karşı gelmek ister gibi kulaklarına dolan kalp atışlarına susmayı emreder, sınıfın kapısına vardığında etrafının morardığına emin olduğu göz kapakları çok yavaş bir şekilde kırpışmaya devam ediyordur, rulo haline gelmiş kağıtların etrafta uçuştuğunu görerek bir kez olsun haklı çıkmamayı dilemekten kendini alıkoyamaz ve gözleri bu hayvanat bahçesinden olabildiğince uzakta bir yer seçmeye koyulur.  
Ellerini saçlarında gezdirerek gözlerini birkaç saniyeliğine kapatır ve uykusunu açmaya çalışırken başını yavaşça yere eğer, ayakta uyumak isteyeceği son şey olduğu için gözlerini zorla açar ve bu günü nasıl atlatacağı kafasında koca bir soru işareti bırakırken gördüğü şeyle başını tekrar yere eğer. İlkel canlı çeşitlerinden uzaklaşmaya çalışırken birinin cinsel hayatının baş koltuktan izler konuma gelmek yüzünü buruşturur ve hızla kafasını başka bir yere çevirir. Daha sonra kendinden beklenmeyecek bir baş hareketiyle yiyişen çifte baktığında gözlerinin faltaşı gibi açılmasına engel olamaz, vücudu ise baştan aşağı üzerine üşüşen krampı geri itmeye çalışıyordur, gördüğü manzaradan etkilenmeyen tek şeyin hala lanet olasıca bir istekle kapanmaya çalışan göz kapakları olması vücudundaki ateşi daha da arttırırken yeşillerini genç adama kilitler.

Kendini işine vermiş ve yavaşça aşağıya kaymış mavi gözleri hala seçebiliyordur ve kumral saçlarından sıyrılan pembe perçemi ince, kısa boylu bir kadının boynuna düşerken yutkunmasına engel olamaz. Olduğu yerde dikiliyor olmasını önemsemeden saçma bir iç güdüyle onun kucaklarındaki kadını inceler, açık renk olan saçları mercan rengine boyanmışken minik burnu saçlarının ucundan görünüyordur, ipince bedeni dün gece karşısında boşaldığı adamın beline dolanır ve o an boynuna yer açmak için hareketlendiğinde yüzü gözlerine takılır, Quinn Fabrey diye geçirir ve tuttuğu nefesini geri bırakırken ingilizce sınıfından tanıdığı bu kızı onun kucağında otururken görmek delirmesine neden olacak şekilde beynine darbe atmaya devam ediyordur, bu sefer uykudan değil yanan gözlerine izin vermemek için gözlerini sıkıca yumar.  
‘Ne bekliyordun ki? Seninle işim bitti demişti unuttun mu? Neden şaşırıyorsun Blaine, işte bu kadardın sen.'   
Yavaşça başını sallayarak masalardan birine tutunur ve Kurt Hummel genç kadının dudaklarını sertçe kavrarken çatılan kaşlarına engel olamaz, yüzü yaşadığı şok yüzünden hiçbir tepki göstermiyordur. Yüz hatları sıkılaşırken içinde yaşadığı gerginliği belli etmeyecek kadar uykulu olduğuna minnettardır. Bu sefer ve hafifçe başını sallar, tam bir yer seçerek sırasına sinecektir ki üzerinde hissettiği mavi gözlerle titrer. Genç kadının kulak memesini emmeye devam ederken keskin bakışlarını üzerinde tutmuş ve tebessüme benzer bir dudak hareketiyle ince kızın boynuna dikkatini vermiştir. Tekrar kendisine yönelen bakışları hissettiğinde blaine ayaklarının onu yönlendirmesine izin vererek kendisini dışarıya atar, hissettiği tek şeyin sinir olduğunu düşünürken gözlerinin hızla dolmasına anlam veremez ve sesli bir küfür savurarak çıkışa kadar nasıl geldiğini hatırlamadığı adımlarını olabildiğince uzağa yönlendirir. Anlaşılan bugün okulun tüm güzelliğini kaçıracaktır, tüm hareketlerini...  
Ve o güzellik kendisini pembe bir şemsiyenin gölgelemesine izin verdiği için okul tam bir piç kurusundan başka birşey değildir! “Salağın tekiyim ben, bir an için farklı olduğunu düşündüğüm için salağın tekiyim! “ kendini tutamayarak önünden geçtiği bir çöp kovasına tekme atar ve ellerini saçlarında gezdirir, kirpiklerinde kurumaya başlamış gözyaşlarını daha da geriye iterken söylenmeye devam eder “ucube salak piç, körsün işte beynin yerine aletin çalışıyor” eve doğru hızla ilerlerken kendi kendine mırıldanır “Siktir”  
…….  
Kurt İçindeki nefretin körükleneceğini umarak yaptığı girişimin neden böyle hissettirdiğini anlayamaz halde kucağındaki kızla gözleri sınıf kapısında kalakalmıştır. Ona karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini kabul etmek istemeyen tüm hücreleri kucağındaki kızın tüm tenini bitirircesine tadına bakmış ve kızın kendisinde en ufak bir his yaratmamış olmasını bile umursamayarak rolüne sadık kalmıştır. Henüz birkaç dakika önce onun gelip bunu görmesi için her şeyi yapmış olmasına rağmen şuan midesindeki anlamsız burkulmanın tadından kurtulmaya çalışıyordur. Birkaç saniye duraksar ve kucağındaki kızı sertçe yere bırakarak kalçalarına bir tokat atar “bence bu kadar yeter bebeğim” ve hızla önüne dönerek kulaklığını takar.  
Kızın sitem eden bakışları ya da ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışan aptal sorularını duymamak için gözlerini de kapatıp yüksek ses müzikte kendini sırasının üzerine kapatır. Ama ne müziğin nede karanlığın gözlerindeki görüntüyü silmemesi sinirlerini daha da bozuyordur. Ona hayal kırıklığıyla bakan bir çift yeşil göz! İşte her şeyin sorumlusu o aptal gözler üstelik gördüğü şeye rağmen ona hala nefretle bakmayan o gözler.. Kurt onu düşünmekten zihnini bir an uzaklaştıramayacağını anlayarak yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdandı ve içindeki sesin ona söylediklerini duymamak için sesi sonuna kadar açtı ve gözlerini daha da sıkı yumdu ama bunun bir faydası olmuyordu. " tam bir pisliksin sen herkesin dediği gibi bir ucubesin, güçlü falan değilsin sen aksine ona ihtiyacın olduğunu ona âşık olduğunu kabul edemeyecek kadarda acizsin. Mutlu musun Geri zekâlı? Hayatın boyunca seni belki de sevme ihtimali olan tek insanı da kendinden nefret ettirdiğin için mutlu musun? Ha cevap ver!"  
" lanet olsun kapat çeneni!!" Kurt bir anda masadan kalkarak ayağıyla masayı tekmelemiş ve şaşkınca ona bakan gözlere aldırmadan ön sıradaki çocuğu hızla masasına doğru çarpmıştı." Sen neye bakıyorsun ha ne var!!" Son anda kendini durdurmayı başarmış ve hızla kendini sınıftan dışarı atmıştır. Blaine'nin okulu terk etmediğini umarak koridorlarda onu arayan gözlerle bir süre dolaşır ama otoparka geldiğinde arabasının olmadığını görünce artık kabullenmek zorunda kalır o gitmiştir. " amacında bu değil miydi ucube onu kırmak onu kendinden soğutmak işte istediğin oldu!"  
Kurt hızla başını ellerinin arasına alarak kulaklarını kapadı ve tekrar kafasının içindeki sesten kurtulmaya çabaladı ama bunun bir faydası olmuyordu ve ses son kez fısıldadı " onun sana bakarken dolan gözlerinden zevk aldın mı söylesene onun kalbini kırmaktan da zevk aldın mı?" Kurt yüzünü buruşturarak kısılmış gözlerle motoruna atladı biran önce dükkânına gitmek istiyordu ve her şeyi unutmak. Son kez derin bir nefes aldı ve motorunu çalıştırırken nefesini bıraktı. " lanet olsun sorunum ne benim!"  
…….  
Blaine yatakta yer değiştirerek kendini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordur ve gözyaşlarının yüzünden akmasına izin verirken kendine tekrar küfreder, yastığı ellerinin altında daha da sıkarak gözlerini sımsıkı yumar ve düşünmemeye çalışır. Onun adi bakışlarını, ne kadar salak olduğunu, bunca şeye rağmen ona güvendiğini, kucağına aldığı her kızı, asıl önemlisi o kadınlarla aynı duruma düşerek yaşadığı acizliği..   
‘Çok iyi bir sürtüksün değil mi bebeğim? Aletimi içinde hissetmek için yapmayacağın şey yok...'  
Yükselen iç sesini inkâr etmedi bu sefer, sadece yaşlarına geçiş izni vererek başını yastığa geçirmekle kaldı ve derin bir nefes alırken gerçeklerle tekrar yüzleşti 'Ne istiyorsun anderson! Bana ne istediğini söyle! Seni duyamadım, tekrar et!'  
"Salağın tekiyim!" Yatakta doğrulurken bacaklarını kendine çekti ve başını duvara vurmaya başlayarak gözlerini kapattı, belki böylece kendine acımayı bırakabilirdi "salağın tekiyim salağın tekiyim salağın tekiyim" 'Sana bir köpek gibi davrandığını fark etmeyecek kadar salaksın belki, ama inan bana burada oturup ağlamaktan daha fazla hiçbir şey seni aciz gösteremez. Onun için ağlıyorsun geri zekâlı!'  
“Daha önce de o lanet olasıca ucubeyi istediğime inandırmaya çalışıyordun beni!" Diye tısladı ve düştüğü durumun delilik sınırını umursamadan eline geçirdiği bibloyu duvara fırlattı. 'Sana acıyorum aslında, ucubeliğine aşık olduğun adamın ucubeliğine kızıyorsun! Seni umursamıyor, kabullen artık bunu. Orada durduğunu biliyordu, dikildiğini ve lanet olasıca kızı sömürüşünü izlediğini biliyordu! Durmadı, sadece sana baktı ama durmadı. Zevk, gördüğün şey sadece zevkti.'  
"Biliyorum Tanrı'nın cezası biliyorum kes sesini!" Kendini daha fazla tutamadan ayağa fırladı Blaine, ve eline geçirdiği her eşyayı yere fırlatırken çatı katında olduğu için kendini şanslı saydı. Gözlerindeki çaresizliği görseydi eğer.. Bir kere daha nefret ederdi kendinden, bu duruma düşmekten ve çektiği işkenceden... 'Ondan? Kurt Hummel'dan? Ucubeden Blaine! Nefret ettiğin tek şey yaşadıkların mı?'   
Bu sefer gözlerini devirdi ve aklına fısıldanan her kelimeyi görmezden gelmeye çalıştı, aynadaki yansımasını eğer o içindeki lanet olasıca ses de görseydi bilirdi ki nefret ettiği şey kesinlikle o değildi, olamıyordu..  
"Onun alanına ben girdim, ben çıkacağım." Diye mırıldandı kendine ve gözünden akan bir damla yaşı elinin tersiyle silerken kapıya doğru ilerledi, 'Hayatının yanlışını yapıyorsun, odanda kal ve bir daha onu gördüğünde yönünü değiştir! Bu kadar basit!'  
"Değil! O kadar basit değil," yutkunurken paltosunu üzerine geçirdi ve sapasağlam aynanın gözüne ne kadar kırık göründüğünü düşündü, belki de paramparça hissettiğinden, ya da kendisiyle savaştığından... "Ben korkak değilim" diye tekrar etti yüzüne karşı, "kimse için bu duruma da düşemem, sadece yüzleşmeden kaçmayacağım"  
Aynadaki görüntüsü uzaklaştıkça onu terk ederken adımlarını hızlandırarak evden çıktı, rüzgarın teniyle buluşmasıyla cesaret bularak kararlı bir ifadeyle yola doğru bir adım attı ve Fark etmediği bir gerçek daha şuydu ki.. Artık o sesi kulakları duymuyordu.  
……..  
Kurt Tüm öğleden sonrasını dükkanında ki üçlü koltukta bir paket sigara ve bir sürü birayı içerek kendini boğmaya çalışarak heba etmişti. Üstelik lanet bünyesi alkole o kadar alışkındı ki içtiği biraların onu işetmek dışında bir faydası da olmamıştı. Blaine'i düşünmekten kurtulamayacağını kabul etmesinin üzerinden tam 7 saat geçmişti ve kurt kendini boş odada kafası koltuktan aşağı sallanır şekilde gözlerini tavana dikmiş halde aynı yeşillerinizlerken bulmuştu. Artık pes etmişti bunu inkâr etmenin anlamı yoktu zaten artık her şey olabileceği en kötü hali almıştı ve kurt son kez söylendi "her şeyin canı cehenneme" bir sigara daha yakmak için paketine uzandığı sırada açılan dükkan kapısının sesiyle baş aşağı yattığı koltukta gözlerini kapıya çevirdi ve kapıda babasını gördüğü an yatış pozisyonu yüzünden beynine fazla kan gittiğini düşünüp hızla yerinden düşercesine doğruldu.  
Ama maalesef gördüğü lanet bir halüsinasyon değildi o pislik kulağının arkasındaki yarım içilmiş sigarası, yağdan kaskatı olmuş saçları, en son kaç ay önce yıkandığı belli olmayan pejmürde serseri kıyafetleri ve nikotin kokusunu o mesafeden bile alabildiği iğrenç dişleriyle ona sırıtıyordu. Kurt ona doğru bir hamleyle atılıp onu dükkândan çıkarmak istedi ama daha ne olduğunu anlamadan lanet bir diyaloğun içine girmişlerdi. Aşşalık herif hapisten çıkmıştı ve annesini kesmiş olmasını umursamadan her zamanki utanmaz tavrıyla ondan para istemeye gelecek yüzü bulmuştu.  
Kurt onun konuşmalarını kulaklarının uğultusundan duyamaz hale gelmişti ve zaten ikisi de aynı anda birbirlerine bağırdıkları için uzlaşmaları söz konusu bile değildi. Kurt vücudunun sinirle sarsılmalarının arasından Ona tüm nefretini kusuyor belki de bugün olduğu bu lanet herifi yarattığı için ondan intikam almaya çalışıyordu. Ama adamın istediğini almadan gitmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu bir yandan para bulmak amacıyla etrafı karıştırıp kırıp döküyor bir yandan da onu durdurmaya çalışan kurt'u tartaklıyordu. Kurt son çare olarak onun üzerine yürüyüp onu gitmesi için dükkanın dışına sürüklemek için omuzlarından yakaladığında kesinlikle biraz sonra olacaklardan habersizdi..  
…….  
Blaine derin bir nefes alarak sığınmak için girdiği dükkânla bir kez daha karşı karşıya kaldı, burnuna dolan hava bile bu kadar nefessiz kalmasına neden oluyorken içeriye girmek için cesaret bulmaya çalışıyordu, yapabilirsin diye geçirdi içinden dükkana doğru bir adım atarken, duyduğu ses bir an için yerinde sıçramasına neden olmuş ve yavaşça ilerleyen ayak hareketlerini hızlanmaya zorlamıştı. Duvar boyalarıyla kaplı koridorda hızla kendini kapıya doğru attı ve olduğu yerde kaldı. Ses çok uzaktan gelmiyordu ve Kurt'ün bağırışını duyduğunda yine biriyle kavga ettiğini anlamak çok zor değildi, Blaine'de çok sorgulamamaya karar vererek oradan uzaklaşacaktı ki duyduğu kelimeyle duraksadı.   
Baba, diye tekrarladı duyduklarını içinden ve kendini toparlamaya çalışarak dinlemeye koyuldu, orta yaşlardaki adam etrafa saldırıyor ve para arıyordu, aralarının iyi olmadığını uzaktan bile bu kadar netçe görünürken aralık kapıda onu buldu gözleri, yüzünde daha önce hiç rastlamadığı bir ifade vardı ki insanlara duyduğu nefretin ne kadar maskelere sığınmış olduğunu bir kez daha anladı, çünkü asıl gerçek nefret şu an ışıl ışıl parlayan gözlerdeki alevdi, diğerleri ise sadece aldatmaca..  
İçinin ürperdiğini hissetti birden, bir babanın çocuğuna nasıl böyle davranabileceğini aklı almıyordu ve zihninin bir tarafı bu gördüklerinin hiçbir şey olduğunu haykırıyordu sanki annesi hakkında duydukları buz kesmesine neden olurken etrafa saldıran keşin arada dönerek Kurt'ü tartaklayışını izleyerek Boğazında oluşan yumruyla yutkundu ve karşısında gördüğü babasına karşı gelmeye çalışan beyaz tenli çocuğun nasıl bu hale geldiğini bir kez daha anladı, onları dinlemeye devam ederken içmekten delik deşik olmuş bedeniyle onun karşısında durabilen adama daha da hırslandı, tek istediği babasına bağırışlarında acı saklı kimsenin göremediği gence yardım etmekten başka bir şey değildi, Kurt etrafı yıkan adama tahammülü kalmamış bir ifadeyle onu kolundan yakaladı ve babasını kapıya doğru iteklerken yüzüne yediği yumrukla yere düştü.  
Blaine bu manzarayı daha fazla durduğu yerde izleyemeyeceğini kabul ederken o keş adamın oğlunun üzerine yürüyüşüne dayanamazdı, ne yaptığını bilmeyerek içeriye daldığında hızla yağlanmış saçların altından ensesini yakalayarak onu şaşkınca açılan mavi gözlerden uzağa itti, vücuduna yayılan hırsla yüzüne bir yumruk geçirdi ve tükürürcesine bağırdı "Dokunma ona!" 

 

Adamın birkaç saniye gözlerinin oğluyla kendisi arasında gidip gelişini izlerken onun üzerine doğru yürümeye devam etti. Ve bunun burada bitmediğini mırıldanan adamın depodan çıkmasına izin verdi, hızla arkasını döndüğünde hala olduğu yerde pürüzsüz tenine yayılan kanla duran mavi gözlere baktı acıyla, yanına koşarak eğildi. Canını yakmaktan korkar bir tavırla çenesini yukarı kaldırdı, üzerinde oluşan her hasarı tartmak istercesine onu süzen bakışları mavileriyle buluştuğunda endişeyle konuştu. "İ-iyi misin?"  
…………  
Kurt bir anda yüzüne aldığı darbeyle arkasındaki duvara çarpıp yere düşmüştü. Kararan gözlerini aralayıp tekrar görüşünü yakalamaya çalışırken kulağına dolan sesin zihninin ona oyunu olduğunu düşünmüştü. Bir an kafasını kaldırarak sesin geldiği yöne baktığında babasının yediği yumrukla ağzında biriken kanı tükürüşünü gördü ve blaine'i! Şokla ona baktı bir eli hala yumruk şeklindeydi ve tüm vücudu sinirden sarsılıyordu onu hiç böyle görmediğini düşündü hiç böyle sinirli ve aynı anda bu kadar korkmuş. Babası ve onun arasına girmiş kurt'ü korumak istercesine kendini ona siper ediyordu. Bir anda eğilip yüzüne dokunmasıyla irkildi. " neden o lanet burnunu her şeye sokuyordu, neden bu lanet olasıca herife bulaşıyordu hem de onun için.." Hızla yüzündeki elleri itti onu istemeden bu pisliğin içine sokmuştu ve ondan uzak kalma çabaları yine sonuçsuzdu. Onun kaçmasını istedi kendinden ve sefil hayatından olabildiğince uzağa ve tısladı " beni rahat bırak Anderson kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim" kalkmaya çalışırken hala başının döndüğünü fark edip sendeledi " ben iyiyim senin lanet yardımına bana acımana ihtiyacım yok!"

Blaine onu dinlerken hasar kontrolü yapmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu çünkü lanet olsun ki babası o piç herif yüzünü mahvetmişti, elinin sertçe itilmesi ve sözlerine şu an dayanamayacağını bilerek gözlerini keskin bir ifadeyle onunkine dikti, hala kendisine böyle davranıyor olmasına kızmamaya çalışıyordu ama tanrı aşkına, onu çözmüştü işte! “Lanet olsun kes şunu, bize ne yaptığını görmüyor musun?” dedi ve sesinin fazla yüksek çıktığını düşünerek derin bir nefes aldı, kaşları soru soran bir tarzla kalkarken kendine gelmeye çalışıp kafasını iki yana salladı ve tekrar bakışlarını ona çevirdi “tamam en azından yaralarına bakmama izin ver, sonra söz veriyorum gideceğim.”

Kurt Blaine'in çıkışına şaşırmıştı ama ne kadar itiraf etmek istemese de şuan yanında olduğu için mutluydu. Onun söylediği cümle kulaklarında yankılandı. “ Bize ne yaptığını görmüyor musun?” Lanet olsun ki haklıydı ve kurt artık kendini buna dayanabilecek kadar güçlü hissetmiyordu. Sessizce gözlerine baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemeden bakışlarını yere çevirerek usulca onun bacaklarının dibine sindi..

Blaine onu ikna edebilmek için bir an bile üzerinden ayırmadığı gözleri genç adam kucağına yattığında şaşkınlıkla açıldı ama ne yapacağını bilemeden ellerini saçlarında gezdirdi. Onu hafifçe okşarken onun hakkında yanılmamış olmak içindeki bir şeylerin yumuşamasına neden olmuştu “İstediğin kadar susabiliriz “ derken parmaklarıyla ağzında toplanmış kanı sildi ve acıyla mırıldadı “ama yaralarına bakmama izin ver olur mu? “ Elini yavaşça patlamış dudağında ve kaşında gezdirerek canı acımış bir edayla yüzünü buruşturdu “kötü gözüküyor”

Kurt yavaşça onun kucağından kalktı ve gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu "mutfakta..ilk yardim çantası var" Sadece yorgundur ve artık ne olacağı umurunda değildir. Sadece yalnız kalmak istemediğini düşünür ya da onsuz kalmak istemediğini ama bunun bir önemi yoktur..

Blaine hafifçe başını sallayarak bakışlarını gözlerinden bir an olsun ayırmayarak yerinde doğrulur ve onun masum kelimeleri aynı zamanda canını acıtırken ilk yardım çantasını kaparak hızla yanına döner. İzin istemeyen bakışlarla kurt’un çenesini tutar, ilacı bir sargı bezine döküp patlamış dudağına yaklaştırırken dikkat ve şevkatle mırıldanır “bu biraz acıyabilir” dudağına değdirdiği anda irkilen bedeni fark ederek ona yaklaşır ve onu rahatlatmaya çalışarak nefesini dudağına doğru üflemeye başlar..

Blaine'in ona bu kadar nazik davranıyor olması kurt’un şuan yaralarından daha çok canını yakıyordur. Dün gece ona nasıl davrandığı gelir aklına ve onun bu tavrına anlam veremez. Sonra sebebini anlar ve sinirle oturduğu yerde bir adım gerileyerek tıslar gibi bir sesle konuşur " bana acıyorsun değil mi anderson?" Gözlerini ona dikmiştir ve yüzündeki tiksinti ifadesini bastıramaz

Blaine dikkatlice her hareketini gözlemlerken bu sefer söylediği şeyle nefesini dudağına üflemeyi keser. Ve onu tekrar eski haline dönmeye bırakmamak adına gerileyen bedenini kendine çekerek elindeki pamukla burnundan dudaklarına doğru akan kanı temizler. Konuşması gerektiğini ona tiksintiyle bakan gözlerden anlamış ve hafifçe yutkunmuştur “hayır, sana acımıyorum.” ona bakar yumuşakça “Bu zamana kadar ayakta durabilmeyi başarmış birine neden acıyayım ki? “ diğer  
eliyle çenesini okşarken onun sert bakışlarına karşı hafifçe gülümser “Göründüğün gibi değilsin.”

Kurt içindeki ağlama isteğini bastırmaya çalışarak yutkunur ve bir kez daha onun gözlerine bakar " hakkımda her şeyi biliyorsun artık anderson umarım mutlusundur artık bunu herkese anlatabilirsin" sesi kızmaktan çok uzak bir tonda yumuşak çıkmıştır ama umursamayarak gözlerini ondan kaçırır. " artık sert çocuk değilim ha anderson, artık ilgini çekmiyorumdur"

Blaine sanki bu cümleleri bekliyormuş gibi işini yapmaya devam ederken duyduklarıyla duraksar ve kısılmış derin bakışlarla gözlerini gözlerine kilitler “sert çocuk olduğun için mi ilgimi çektiğini sanıyorsun? Ben içinde saklı olan ama sürekli varlığına inanmayı seçtiğim sana teslim olmuştum aslında, kurt” yumuşak bir sesle devam eder “kim olduğun kimseyi ilgilendirmiyor, nasıl istiyorsan öyle davranabilirsin, o insanlar hakkındaki gerçeği göremiyorlarsa öğrenmeyi de hak etmiyorlar demektir, aslında o kadar açık ki..” kalkan kaşlara acıyla gülümseyerek bezi kaşına doğru tutar ve temizlemeye devam eder.

Blaine’nin söylediklerinden ne kadar etkilense de hala kontrolü elinden bırakamıyordur. Onun bu iyimser tavırları canını sıkar çünkü gerçekçi olmasını ister güçlü olması için bunu anlamak zorunda olduğunu düşünür ve tıslar gibi nefret dolu bir sesle konuşur " saçma, sen benim hayatım ya da yaşadıklarım hakkında bilgi sahibi olabilirsin ama beni asla anlayamazsın anderson..insanların seni umursadığını sanmak seni sevmelerini beklemek en büyük acizliktir. İnsanlar seni sevdiği zaman değil senden korktukları zaman her şey yolunda gider çünkü insanlar beş para etmez ve fırsatçıdır anderson bir gün seninle işleri biter ve hayatından siktir olup giderler anderson işte asıl olay bu!" der ve yüzünü sinir ve acıyla bir kez daha buruşturur.

“Peki hayatından siktir olup gittiklerinde yanında ihtiyacın olacak insanlar ne? “ blaine fazla hızlı cevap verdiğini düşünerek sesini biraz daha yumuşatır ve onun buruşturduğu yüzünde gezinir. “hayatımıza insanlar girer ve çıkar hummel, bazıları bizden bir şeyler götürür bazıları iste getirir. En sonunda olduğumuz kişi haline geliriz “ yutkunarak ona bakar ve bunu daha da kolaylaştırmaya çalışır “eğer hayatımıza insanların girmesinden kaçarsak her zaman aynı kusurlarla kalacağız işte “ gözlerini devirir “seni anlıyorum aslında, ailem çok küçükken öldü benim.”   
Boğazını temizleyerek devam eder “doğum günümdü, o yüzden annem beni okuldan erken alacaktı, bilirsin” kendi kendine acı bir gülümseme takınır. “Ailenin şımarık çocuğu, babam biraz hastaydı o gün ve annemi karşı caddede gördüğümde bana her zamanki gibi gülümsemedi, babama bir şey olduğunu düşündüm ve hemen ona sarılmak istedim, bilemiyorum ne oldu gerçekten bilmiyorum ve anneme seslenirken kendimi caddenin ortasına attım. Tek hatırladığım onun çığlığıyla birlikte beni kavrayan eller oldu” yan gözle kurt’e bakar biraz duygusallaşmıştır.  
Bunu anlatmayalı uzun zaman oluyordur. “kurtarmış beni, başımı siper etmiş ve arabanın kendisine çarpmasını sağlamış, onun bedeni koruduğu için çok.. darbe almamışım,” elindeki bezi daha fazla tutamayarak bırakır ve gözlerini devirir, ama hala yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümseme vardır. “Babam hastaydı, çocuğum işte tam olarak ne olduğundan bile haberim yoktu ve benimle.. 2 ay boyunca konuşmadı, ilk söylediği şey de bir daha annemin geri gelmeyeceği oldu tabii ki, teyzem bizde kalmaya başladı sonra, babamın iyileşmesini bekledik.” Burukça omuzlarını silker ve devam eder “ iyileşmedi, bende.. O zamandan beri teyzemle yaşıyorum, kuzenim ilk geldiğimde nefret etmişti benden.. Sanırım senin acizlik dediğin gibi beni sevmesini bekledim,” gözlerinin dolmasını önemsemez ve gülümser ”ve artık ona bir şey olmasın diye her şeyi yaparım, bilmem, ailem gibiler işte.”

Kurt onun hikayesini neden daha önce merak etmediğini düşünür ya da onunda kendi gibi yaralı olduğunu nasıl akıl edemediğini.. Ama artık bunları düşünmek için çok geçtir onun yaralarını sarmaya çalışan yeşil gözlere bir kez daha bakar. İçinde barındırdığı acılara bencilce ona yaptığı her şey için pişman olmuştur. Onun hep istediği her şeye sahip zengin piçi olduğunu düşünmüştür ama şimdi anlıyordur ki pekte farklı değillerdir birbirinden. Tek farkları kendisinin bir pislik olmayı seçmesidir. Tekrar acıyla yüzünü buruşturur ama ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordur. Neredeyse on yıldır kimseyi umursamadığını düşünür kimseden özür dilemediğini ama şuan bunu yapacaktır.. Sessizce ona biraz daha yaklaşır " üzgünüm.. Ben.. Her şey için" der ve hızla kafasını çevirir. Bu artık fazla gelmiştir ve en sonunda bir kız gibi yaşların gözünden akmasına izin verir onun yüzüne bakmaya cesaret edememiştir..

Blaine sessizce yerinde sallanırken onun söyledikleriyle şaşkınlıkla açılmış gözlerini ona döndürür ve ağlayışını gördüğünde içinde bir şeylerin burkulduğunu hisseder, hızla kendisine bakmayan yüzünü ellerinin arasına alır ve gözlerini onun mavilerine kilitler, kendi gözlerinin de dolmuş olduğunu umursamaz ve fısıldayan bir sesle konuşur “özür dileme, önemli değil... Senin gösterdiğin kişi olmadığını biliyorum ben, o yaptığın şeylerden çok daha gerçeksin Kurt” onun akmaya devam eden gözyaşlarına bakar acıyla, hissettiği her şeyi ondan uzaklaştırmak istiyordur, sadece yüzündeki değil belki de ruhundaki yarayı sarmak... Ağlarken hafifçe titreyen dudaklarına bakar ve izin isteyen şefkatli bir tavırla dudaklarına kapanır, yanağından akan göz yaşlarını parmaklarıyla okşayarak siler.

Kurt onu hak etmediğini düşünür.. yaptığı onca şeyden sonra bu nazik dokunuşları hak etmediğini.. ama artık hiçbirinin önemi yoktur. o yanındadır ve kurt artık yalnız olmadığını hisseder. dudaklarına nazikçe dokunan dudakları hisseder. Bu şehvet değildir, bu arzu da değildir bu sadece aşktır ve onun öpüşüne yavaşça karşılık verir. Onu kırmak istemiyordur, ona sanki kırılacak bir cam bebek edasıyla sokulur ve dudaklarının tadını doyasıya alır.. Yanağındaki gözyaşlarını silen parmaklar cildine tüy gibi dokunuyordur ve kurt bu öpücüğün gerçek olduğunu biliyordur. Bu hayatındaki ilk gerçek öpücüğüdür ilk aşkla öpüşmesi dudaklarından ayrılır blaine'nin elleri hala yanaklarındadır ve ondan tamamen ayrılmadan yüzüne bakar. bunun ilk olduğunu söylemek ister ama nasıl söyleyeceğini bilemez " bu..bu benim için.. ilk yani.."

Bliane onun çenesindeki eli yanaklarındaki yaşlarda dolaşırken kendisine karşılık verişiyle derin bir nefes alır ve yumuşakça alt dudağını kavrar, diğer eli yavaşça saçlarını okşuyordur ve kokusunu içine çekerken dudaklarına doğru fısıldar “hiç bu kadar güzel kokan kötü çocuk görmemiştim.. Elleri kremli.. Saçları sanki bugün yıkanmış gibi şampuan kokuyor, cildi pürüzsüz” dudaklarını bir kez daha öper “ne kadar dövme yaparsan yap kendini gizleyemiyorsun işte”

Kurt blaine’nin dudaklarının arasında hafifçe gülümser ve öpüşüne karşılık vermeye devam eder.. elleriyle onun yüzünü kavrar ve tekrar dudaklarına kapanırken muzur bir ses tonuyla konuşur " iyi bir gözlemcisin anderson" ve yavaşça tekrar üstü dudağını yakalayarak emmeye devam eder..

Kurt’ün söylediklerine hafifçe sırıtır ve muzip bir ses tonuyla dudaklarına kapanmadan önce mırıldanır “sürtüğü unuttun? “ ondan cevap beklemeden alt dudağını kavrarken kapanmış kirpiklerinin altından onu izler, kendini o geceden çok daha yakın hissediyordur bedeninde karşı... Sanki daha önce hiç öpüşmemişler gibi nefes almakta zorlanan vücudu dudağının kenarına bir öpücük kondururken yarasını acıtmış olmalı ki genç adam yüzünü buruşturur ve kendi kendine gülümseyerek biraz geri çekilir blaine “tamam.. Bunun için uygun bir zaman değil sanırım” yüzünü çatar acıyla “çok acıyor mu?”

Ama kurt canı yansa da bunu umursamıyordur " hayır ben iyiyim.. hem alışkınım buna cidden sorun değil" yavaşça gülümseyerek saçlarını düzeltir. " saat oldukça geç oldu ve seni merak edecek bir ailen var.. umm teyzen yani.. gitsen iyi olur ben başımın çaresine bakarım"

Blaine bakışlarını yere devirerek gülümsemeye çalışır ve yüzüne bakar, dudakları çocuk gibi bükülmüştür “seni yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum “ gözleri parıldayarak tekrar ona döner “kuzenimin bahane uydurma becerilerine inanıyorum ama.. Haklısın,” etrafına bakınır istemsizce “en azından etrafı temizlemene yardım edeyim “ ensesini okşar, ve gözlerini kaçırır “ama gitmemi istiyorsan...”

Kurt aceleyle blaine’nin ellerini yakalar " hayır istemiyorum.." sonra kendini frenlemeye karar verir ve biraz daha sakince cevaplar " tamam eğer istiyorsan bana yardım edebilirsin" kibarca gülümser ve birlikte ortalığı toplarlar. Bir çok şey kırılmıştır ve hepsini atarak ortalığı toplarlar. İşleri bitince yavaşça kitapları rafa dizen blaine'e döner " bence bu kadar yeterli saat geç oldu hadi seni eve bırakalım" montunu alarak motor anahtarlarını alır ve dükkandan çıkarlar.

Blaine yavaşça başını sallayarak onu takip eder ve Motorda ona sımsıkı tutunurken bunun ne kadar huzur verici olduğunu düşünür, rüzgârın yüzüne çarpmasının huzur verici hissine kendini kaptırarak aldığı nane aromasını içine çeker, havaya bakılırsa saat gerçekten geç olmuş olmalıdır ve kesinlikle teyzesi tarafından sorguya çekilecektir, yüzünü buruşturduğu sırada tarif ettiği eve geldiklerinde rahatlayacak nefesini bırakır ve onun duymasıyla kendini hızla aşağıya iter, yüzüne bakmak için son bir kez arkasını döner ve dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurur, mutlu bir sesle konuşur “ee, sevgilimi yarın görebilecek miyim?”

Kurt gelen soruyla şokla gözlerini açar ' lanet olsun kurt ne bekliyordun ki hadi şimdi cevap ver? bunu yapabilecek misin?' içindeki sesi duyduğunda ikinci kez yüzünü buruşturur ve ifadesizce bir süre onun suratına bakar.. her ne kadar canı yansa da onun bir kez daha canını yakacaktır. "ben..bunu yapamam anderson.." sıkıntıyla kafasını sallar " bunu insanların görmesine izin vermemem anla beni"

Blaine duyduklarıyla bir an duraksar ve vücudu rüzgâr durmuşçasına ısınmaya başlarken acıyla gülümser. Kesinlikle sinirleri bozulmuştur çünkü gülümsemesi dolan gözleriyle bozulur ve kırgın bir sesle bakışlarını kısarak konuşur. “Bir an farklı olduğunu düşündüm biliyor musun, bu kadar basit olduğunu düşünemeyecek kadar aptalım” onun gözlerine bakar derince “senin için işte bu kadar kolay” yutkunarak konuşur sesi çatallaşmıştır “haklısın, gerçek bir pislik gibi davranıyorsun” der ve biraz daha durursa ağlayacağını bilerek ondan hiçbir cevap beklemeden kendini içeriye atar.

Bliane’nin söyledikleri soğuk su gibi yüzüne çaptığında ağzını açma cesaretini kendinde bulamaz öylece arkasından bakakalır.. Bliane'nin sonuna kadar haklı olduğunu biliyordur.. bacaklarına kapanıp ağlamak ister gitme demek ama yapamaz.. Gözleri yanmaya başladığı sırada havanın karanlık olduğuna şükreder ve içindeki lanet ses kulaklarına dolarken motoruna atlar ve çalıştırır ‘ tekrar hoşgeldin pislik! ‘


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İkimizde ne istediğimizi biliyoruz. Ben korkularımı tanıyorum sense beni

Kurt, blaine'i bıraktıktan sonra dükkâna dönmüş ve sabaha kadar içmiştir. Olan biten her şeyin sebebinin kendisi olduğunu kabul etse de bu hiçbir şeyi kolaylaştırmıyordur. Onun söylediklerinde ne kadar haklı olduğunu düşünür ne kadar iyi bir pislik olduğunu ama aklında ki esas sorunu ona söyleme cesaretini gösterememiştir. Onunla konuşmak ister tüm korkularını anlatmak belki de ilk defa vazgeçmiştir artık güçlü olmaya çalışmaktan pislik gibi görünmekten vazgeçmiştir. Kararlı bir şekilde okula gider ama blaine tahmin ettiği gibi gelmemiştir. Tam üç gün boyunca okula gelmez ve kurt derslere girmeden okul bahçesindeki ağacının altında günlerce onu bekler. Okul idaresinden telefonunu bulur ve ona sayısız mesaj atar onu merak ettiğini konuşmak istediğini ve özür dilediğini söyleyen binlerce mesaj ama blaine hiçbirine cevap vermez defalarca arar ama asla telefonlarına cevap alamaz..

Onu kırdığının farkındadır ama ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordur. Her gece evine gidip onu görme umuduyla saatlerce karanlıkta evlerini izler. Sonra bir gece blaine'nin balkonda oturduğunu görür. Bahçe o kadar karanlıktır ki kurt görülmediğine emin olduğu bir yere oturur ve saatlerce onu izler. İyi olduğunu bilmek ona iyi gelmiştir. Günler birbirini kovalarken kurt bunu alışkanlık haline getirmiş ve her gece blaine'i izlemeye başlamıştır. Sadece iyi olduğunu bilmek istiyordur. Onunla konuşmasa bile hatta belki de onu asla affetmeyecek olsa bile. onu seviyordur artık bunu itiraf etmekten kaçmıyordur.. Bir gece yine aynı yerde onu izlemeye başlar üzerinde pijamalarıyla balkonda oturuyordur. Kurt o an onun elindeki bardağı fark eder ve blaine'nin alkol alması fikrinin ona ne kadar tuhaf geldiğini düşünür. öylece onu izlemeye devam eder..

 

Blaine bacaklarını uzatarak eline kitabını aldığından beri boş bakışlarla sayfalara bakmayı sürdürüyordur, elindeki çikolatayı en sonunda bıraktığında başını geriye yaslayarak havayı içine çekmeye çalışır, haftalardır o kadar berbat hissediyordur ki yatağından bile çıkamamış ve teyzesinin yakarışlarına tepkisiz kalmıştır, hayatının mahvolduğunu herkesin bilmesine gerek yoktur sonuçta, kendisi biliyordur ya... Geceleri balkona çıkarak rahatlıyor ve geceyi izlemeye devam ediyordur. Ama bunun dışında gününün çoğunu edward'a küfürler sıralayıp ‘jacob seni seviyor’ diye bağırmakla geçirmiştir. Vampirlerin başından beri ilgisini çektiği bir insan olarak bu yaşadığı yıkımın en büyük kanıtıdır, Yavaşça telefonunu çıkarır ve defalarca dinlediği sesli mesajları tekrar açar, özür dileyişleri kulaklarına tırmandığında sinirle gülmeye başlar ve kahkahaya dönüşen sesleri gözlerinin dolmasına neden olur, bir kere hıçkırır ve bir kere daha...

Hıçkırıkları arttıkça ağlamaya dönüşen kahkahaları arasında fısıldar “pişmanmış” kendini tutamayarak bir kez daha acıyla sırıtır. Kafasını bacaklarına gömerken elindeki bardağı hızla duvara geçirir, gerilmiş yüz hatlarının arasından ne kadar aciz göründüğünü düşünerek gözyaşlarının arasından dudaklarının kıvrımlarına izin verir, gerçekten sinirleri bozulmuştur ve mesaj sesi olduğu gibi devam ederken telefonu da hızla bardağın yanına yollar. “bende pişmanım! Bir şey değiştirmiyor ama ve aptalım, kendimle konuşuyorum sanırım deliyim de” elindeki saçlarını yolacak gibi çekiştirirken ağzına bir çikolata daha atar, dişlerini haykırmamak için sıkıyordur “en azından bella var.”

 

Kurt bir şeylerin ters gittiğinin farkındadır. Onun telefonla konuştuğunu düşünür bir süre ama sonra sadece dinlediğini ve kendi kendine söylendiğini fark eder. Blaine onun sesli mesajlarını dinliyordur tekrar tekrar kurt sıkıntıyla cebinden bir sigara daha çıkarır ve sonra ne olduğunu anlamadan kırılma sesini duyarak gözlerini endişeyle yeniden balkona çevirir. Blaine gerçekten berbat görünüyordur ‘ve belki birazda sarhoş’ diye düşünür. Ona neler yaptığını izliyor olmak canını yakıyordur.

Kendi kendine söylenmelerini ve saçlarını çekiştirmesini gördüğünde ne yapacağına artık karar vermiştir. Bir süre daha bekler ve blaine içeriye girdiğinde yavaşça bahçeye süzülerek balkonuna tırmanır. Bunu kimseye görünmeden ve sessizce yapmaya özen gösterir çünkü şuan isteyeceği son şey gecenin ikisinde ortalığı birbirine katıp blaine'i ailesine karşı küçük düşürmektir. Sessizce balkondan içeriye doğru yürür ve kapıdan içeriye baktığında blaine'nin başucu lambasından süzülen cansız ışığı fark eder ve yatağında uyumaya çalışan blaine'i. bir süre tereddüt eder. Belki de onu görmekten memnun olmayacaktır hatta belki de bağırıp çağırarak onu kovacaktır ama denemek zorundadır. Sessizce parmak uçlarında içeri süzülür. Balkon kapısı yatağın yan tarafına geldiği için doğrudan onun uyanık olup olmadığını görmüyordur ve titrek bir sesle her şeyin yolunda gitmesini umarak seslenir ve yatağa yaklaşır "anderson uyanık mısın?"

 

Blaine duyduğu sesle yastığa daha da sokulur ve bilinçsizce mırıldanır. “rüyama girmekten vazgeç ve git kendini becer”. Burnunu kırıştırır ve uykuyla dudaklarını şapırdatır “ben daha uyumadım ki” ne dediğini farkına vararak birkaç saniyelik arayla gözlerini hızla aralar ve yataktan fırlayarak ona bakar. Çabuk hareketiyle başının sızlamasına engel olamasa da fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerini üzerinden çekemiyordur, yutkunarak dudaklarını ıslatır ve şok anını geçirmeye çalışırken geveler “Se-senin ne işin var burada?” Vücudu sinirle sarsıldığında ondan bir cevap beklemeden devam eder “çık dışarı! Dışarı çık! Lanet olsun kim olduğunu sanıyorsun sen” başının çatlamasına aldırış etmeden dudakları titrer “buna- buna haneye tecavüz derler!” derin bir nefes alarak duvara tutunur “lanet olsun neden karşıma çıkıyorsun? Tamam anladım, bir kerelikti” ağlamaklı bir sesle devam eder “Neden benimle oynuyorsun Ku..-Hummel?” gözlerinin dolmasını önemsemez ve tekrar ona bakar keskin bir şekilde “peki.. Halimi mi görmeye geldin?” sesi artık fısıltı gibi çıkıyordur. “gördüğün hoşuna gitti mi bari?”

 

Kurt onun böyle bir tepki vermesini beklese de onun bu histerik hali elini ayağına dolaştırır. Bir kaç saniye ne yapacağını düşünmeye çalışır ama bunun bir faydası olmuyordur. Cevap vermek için bir adım ilerlediğinde onun gözlerinin dolduğunu fark eder ve daha fazla düşünmeden hızla ona doğru sokulur ve onu kollarının arasına alarak çenesini onun başına dayayarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışır "lütfen bak niyetim bu değil, ne olur açıklamama izin ver ben gerçekten üzgünüm.." bir şeyler gevelese de o kollarında çırpınmaya ondan kurtulmaya çalışıyordur ve son anda bir kez daha yüksek sesle kulağına doğru fısıldar "blaine lütfen.."

 

Blaine kendi adını duyarak duraksar ve onun ellerinden sıyrılarak dikkatle onu inceler, bir adım gerilemiş ve titremeye başlamış bedeninden gözyaşlarının akmasına izin vermiştir, derin bir nefes alarak fısıldar “her şeyi yaptım, sana yakın olabilmek her şeyi yaptım” kendini yatağa bırakarak sakinleşmeye çalışır “değişebileceğine inandım ama sen... Benden utanıyorsun!” avuçlarıyla yüzünü ovalayarak sırtını yatağa bırakır “benimle görülmekten utanıyorsun, kurt..” gözlerinden yatağa doğru düşen gözyaşını engelleyemez ve gözlerini kapatarak devam eder “Söylesene benim ne hissetmem gerekiyor?”

 

Kurt, ne şekilde konuşması gerek ne söylemesi gerek tüm bunları düşünürken blaine'in ağzından dökülenlere gözlerini şokla açmıştır. Düşünmeden konuşmaya başlar. Sinirlenmiştir onun bu şekilde düşünebileceğini hesaba katmamıştır. " tanrı aşkına blaine ne saçmalıyorsun sen! senden utandığım falan yok benim.. Tanrım anlamıyorsun değil mi? benimle birlikte neyin içine sürüklendiğine dair hiçbir fikrin yok senin." Onu kollarından yavaşça tutar ve ona bakması için kendine doğru çeker " blaine okuldaki itibarımı biliyorsun, insanlara bu zamana kadar neler yaptığımı, insanların benden hoşlandığını mı sanıyorsun?" Onun ağlayan gözlerine baktıkça gözleri yanmaya başlamıştır ve dayanamaz ona yavaşça sarılır. Çenesini onun başına yaslayarak onu göğsüne bastırır " tanrım benimle görülürsen, yani insanlar bizi öğrenirse açık hedef olursun blaine bunu neden anlamak istemiyorsun. senden utanmıyorum" sesini bir fısıltıya dönüştürüp devam eder " seni koruyamamaktan korkuyorum.."

 

Blaine hıçkırıklarını gizlemek isteyerek dudaklarını ısırmaya başlar ve sadece gözyaşları akarken onun kendisine sarılmasına izin verir, duyduklarıyla titreyerek başını kaldırır ve gözlerini onun mavilerine diker “korkma, tek başının çaresine bakabilen sen değilsin!” yutkunarak devam eder ve burnunu onun gömleğine sürter “insanların senden hoşlanıp hoşlanmaması umurumda değil tamam mı? Ben sadece-“ boğazında oluşan yumruyla nefes almaya çalışarak “ihtiyacım var kurt, sana ihtiyacım varken senin de beni istediğine inanmak istiyorum.. Benimle oyun oynamana daha fazla katlanamam Kurt!”

 

Kurt onunla göz göze geldiği an istediğinin sadece bu olduğunu düşünür. Burada kalıp saatlerce günlerce belki de aylarca onun gözlerinin içine bakmak. Hafifçe kaşlarını çatar duyduklarıyla ve elini onun çenesine götürerek başını yavaşça kaldırır. Onun gözlerine bakmasını istiyordur. Gerçekten onu görmesini istiyordur. Ona biraz daha yaklaşır ve dudaklarına doğru hafifçe gülümseyerek konuşur. " seninle oyun oynamıyorum aptal bunu göremiyor musun?" yavaşça dudaklarına kapanır ve masum ama ıslak bir öpücükle onun kokusunun burnuna dolmasına izin verir " burada kalmak istiyorum şuan tek ihtiyacım olan yanında kalmak, benim de sana ihtiyacım var blaine"

 

Bliane onun dudaklarını hissettiğinde vücuduna yayılan sıcaklıkla bir kez daha titremesine engel olamaz ve ona çekimser bir tavırla karşılık verirken ellerini saçlarında gezdirir, o kadar özlemiştir ki bu hissi.. Yaşadıkları tarif edilemez bir dalgayla yüzüne vurduğunda nefes almak için geri çekilir. Sesini duyduğunda yavaşça gülümser ve kollarının arasındayken kendini geri geri iter ve elinden tutarak beraberinde gelmesini sağlar. Başını omzuna koyarak yatakta uzanır pozisyona geldiklerinde onun göğsüne dayanır ve burnunu yavaşça üzerindeki kumaşa sürter. Çatlak bir sesle mırıldanır “edward da böyle yapıyor” kurt’un kalkan kaşlarını hissettiğinde ağlamaklı bir şekilde gülümser “belli etmeden bella'nın odasına giriyor ve sadece birbirlerine bakıyorlar. Senin gözlerine bakarak günlerce yaşayabilirim biliyor musun?” kollarını beline sararak mırıldanır “sadece edward gibi bırakma beni, çünkü bir jacob'ım yok.” Gözlerindeki yaşlar dururken acıyla sırıtır ve kokusunu derince içine çeker..

 

Kurt onun söylediklerini duyduğunda yüzüne istemsiz bir gülümseme yayılır az önce aklından geçirdiklerini onun dile getirmiş olması içini ısıtmıştır. Göğsündeki başına uzanır ve saçlarını okşamaya başlar. sonra kendini tutamadan güler " eğer edward olsaydım seni asla jacob'a bırakmazdım" sonrada hafif sesli şekilde güler " ama yine de bella gibi beni çileden çıkarmamanı tavsiye ederim" sonra saçlarına bir öpücük kondurur ve parmaklarıyla saçlarını okşamaya devam eder.." seni yememi ikimizde istemeyiz"

 

Blaine onun söylediklerine muzipçe gülümser ve kirpiklerinde kurumaya başlamış yaşların altından gülen gözlerle ona bakar “Hmm.. kendi adına konuş.” tekrar göğsüne yatarken kollarında gezinmeye başlamış parmaklarıyla iç çeker, dövmelerinde daireler çizerken mırıldanır “hepsini sen mi yaptın?” Kurt duyduğu soruyla hafifçe gülümser "hmm evet, hoşuna gitti mi?"

 

Blaine çocuk gibi başını sallayarak mırıldanır “evet” kollarını göğsüne dayarken hafifçe doğrularak omuzlarına doğru gelen kanat desenini takip eder ve kocaman açılmış gözlerle ona bakar “toplam kaç dövmen var?”

 

Onun bu meraklı tavrıyla kurt’un gülümsemesi daha da yüzüne yayılır "hmm görünen 7 ama göremediğin 2 tane daha olduğuna eminim" muzipçe elini onun dudaklarında gezdirir "o gece görmek için şansın vardı ama sanırım pek kendinde değildin ha"

 

Blaine usulca dudaklarında gezinen parmaklara minik bir öpücük bırakırken çocuksu bir ifadeyle ona döner. Gerçekten hafızasını zorlar “Kalçandakini gördüm” onun söyledikleriyle muzırca gözlerini kısar ve elini çenesinin altına getirir, gözleri kısılmıştır “eğer kendimde olsaydım o gece yaşanmazdı zaten Hummel” tehditkâr bir şekilde başparmağını ona doğru sallar ve elinde olmayarak gülümser “bence şansını zorlama”

 

Kurt, onu kızdırmak istercesine haince gülümser "bende bebeğim bende beni çok seksi buluyorum teşekkür ederim" küçük bir kahkaha atar ve dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurur "sana da bir tane yapmak istiyorum aslında" çekingen bakışlarla ona bakar "bunun için harika bir vücudun var"

 

“Hayır” diye çıkışır blaine. Çok hızlı cevap verdiğini fark ederek boğazını temizler ve onun çekingen tavrına yumuşakça sırıtır, yine de bu fikirle yanakları kızarmıştır. O kadını kurt'ün kasıklarında gördüğünde dövmeden bir kez daha soğumuştur zaten ve her ne kadar ilgisini çekse de gerek olmadığını düşünür bu kez biraz daha sakin bir tonda konuşur. “Hayır, inan bana bunun için iyi bir vücudum yok benim. Benim vücudum şey kadar iyidir, şey” yerinde çırpınmaya başlar ve şımarık tarafının ortaya çıkmasına izin verir “evet, aslında baya iyidir, haklısın gerçekten iyi gözlem” kendini toparlayarak başını iki yana sallar “Tabi bu derimi deşmeyi gerektirmiyor”

 

Kurt onun kızardığını gördüğünde kaşlarını kaldırarak ona bakar ve dikkatle gülümsemesini bastırarak onu dinler. Son anda söyledikleriyle tuttuğu kahkahasını bırakır ve kollarıyla onu daha da sıkıca sarar " evet vücudun gerçekten de çok iyi özellikle kasık çizgin harika" sonra gözlerini kaçıran ona tekrar bakar ve daha kısık bir sesle devam eder " o gün kucağımdakinin sen olmasını tercih ederdim ve inan bana amacım seni deşmek değil" sonra hafifçe dudaklarını okşar " bana izin ver güven bana acıtmayacağım" haince güler " elim gerçekten hafiftir kendi üzerimde defalarca denedim" der çok bilmiş bir tavırla ve tekrar dudaklarına öpecek kadar yaklaşarak konuşur " vücudunda bana ait bir şey olmasını istiyorum"..

 

Blaine fırsattan yararlanarak dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurur ve geri çekilir. Söyledikleri her ne kadar hoşuna gitmiş olsa da o bayan kalçaya dövme yaparken sergilediği nazik tavırları unutamıyordur. Bu yüzden hemen kabul etmek istemeyerek onun bilmiş ses tonuna sırıtır. “bir dövmeci olmadan önce sevgili olmayı denemelisin hummel” diyerek iç geçirirken onun dudaklarına karşı tebessüm eder “Belki bir gün, ama söz vermiyorum” konuyu değiştirmek istercesine kaşlarını kaldırır ve nefesini bırakırken Munzur bakışlarını üzerinde gezdirir “hala diğer dövmenin nerede olduğunu söylemedin?”

 

Kurt’un en azından bir şansı olduğunu duymak hoşuna gitmiştir ve muzipçe sırıtır "şuan bunu denediğimi sanıyordum sevgili olmayı yani eğer sende istersen tabi" sonra nazikçe gözlerini kaçırır " en azından bir süre bize özel kalmasında hala aynı fikirdeyim yalnız, korkmadığını biliyorum ama bir süre benim için yeterli olacaktır" sonra yavaşça ona uzanıp dudaklarına kapanır ve öpüşlerinin arasında belli belirsiz mırıldanır "diğer dövmeyi zaten görmüş olamazsın..umm..onu yeni yaptım çünkü"

 

Blaine ona anlayışla başını sallar, artık gizlenmek o kadar da korkutucu gelmiyordur ve ıslak bir şekilde alt dudağını kavrarken dudaklarına doğru eğlenen bir ifadeyle fısıldar “Sevgili olmayı denemek? Eğer istersem? hmm“ yüzü düşünüyormuş gibi bir hal alır ve gözlerini kısarak dudaklarını onun burnuna sürter “Bilemiyorum Hummel, sanırım düşünmem gerek. Yani..” masumca ellerini iki yana açar “eh, çok iyi bir sürtük olmamdan etkilendiğini anlıyorum tabi ama bağlanmak bana göre mi ki acaba? Hemm..” ellerini muzipçe boynuna dolar ve onu taklit ederek bakışlarını ona benzetir “seni isteseydim Hummel alırdım, bunu aklından çıkarma” nazikçe gülümseyerek dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurur “olur mu?”

 

Kurt onun eğlenen tavrını bir süre izler ama sonunda onu taklit etmesiyle gülmesini artık bastıramaz ve hızla onu tutup sırt üstü yatırarak kucağına oturur sonrada eski hain ifadesiyle gülerek dudaklarına yaklaşır "şansını fazla zorlama bebeğim" ve dudaklarına kapanır. Onu nazik ama tutkulu şekilde öpüyordur sonra kulaklarına eğilir ve yine hain şekilde fısıldar " istediğini aldın anderson şimdi mutlu musun?" onun şokla bakan gözlerini görünce gülmekten dayanamaz ve kendini onun yanına yatağa bırakır

 

Blaine bu beklemediği hamleyle şaşkınlıkla açılmış bakışlarını gizleyememiştir. Onun kahkahasına gözlerini kısarak karşılık verirken yatakta eski yerini alışını izlemiştir. Yine de dudaklarını yalayıp onun tadını aldığında sırıtır ve yatakta dönerek neredeyse üzerine yatar, başını omzuna dayarken Munzurca sırıtır “evet aslında mutlu sayılırım, her ne kadar bir haneye tecavüz vakasıyla karşı karşıya gelmiş olsam da..” Ciddi bir sesle mırıldanır “ özür dilerim hummel ama sana olan sinirimi telefondan çıkardım, o yüzden sanırım intikamımı alacağım.” kulağında dudaklarını gezdirirken hafifçe dişlerini sürter ve dilini bir kez kulak memesinde gezdirerek şakaklarına doğru gülümser “Mesela şuradan başlayalım..” aklına gelen cümlelerle sesini boğuklaştırır ve boynuna yavaş öpücükler kondururken mırıldanır “Bana ne istediğini söyle Hummel!”

 

Kurt vücuduna çıkan ateşi bastırmaya çalışarak dudaklarındaki tadını yalar. Şuan bulundukları yerin farkındadır ve onun üstüne atlamak istese de kendini tutmakta kararlıdır. Onun küçük oyunlarıyla ondan intikam almaya çalışması sesli gülmesine sebep oluyordur. Oda onunla oynamaya karar verir eliyle kalçalarını yakalar ve boynunu geriye atarak sertçe inler. Sonra hızla bakışlarını gözlerine kilitler ve dudaklarına sert ve ıslak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra kulağına doğru fısıldar " ne istediğimi mi öğrenmek istiyorsun anderson?" sonra tekrar gözlerine bakar ve yavaşça dudağını yalayarak konuşur " uyumak ?" kahkahalarını bastırmak için elini ağzına kapatır çünkü şuan gördüğü surat ifadesi bunu imkânsız hale getiriyordur.

 

Bliane ona gözlerini kısarak bakarken biraz ciddileşir ve sesini cilveli bir tonda tutarken üzerinde doğrulur, kalçaları yanlışlıkla olmuş gibi bir izlenimle erkekliğine sürtündüğünde hafifçe sırıtarak parmaklarını çenesinde gezdirir “Uyumak? Hmm, peki çünkü bundan sonra benimle olduğun her anı uyuyarak geçirmek zorunda kalacaksın Hummel” kendini yana atarken sırtını patpatlar gibi hafifçe erkekliğine vurur “Eminim uyumak ona da iyi gelir hem..” ona arkasını dönerek baş ucu lambasını kapatır.. 

 

Kurt ikinci defa tahrik edilmekle inlememek için kendini zor tutar ve yutkunarak ona sırtını dönüp yatmış olan blaine'e bakar. Bozulduğunun farkındadır arkasından ona sokulur ve onu hissetmesi için aralarında hiç boşluk kalmamasına özen gösterir. Arkasından ona sarılarak ellerini erkekliğinin üzerinde birleştirir ve kulağına doğru fısıldar " seni deli gibi istemediğimi mi sanıyorsun? yanlış! İstiyorum ama bu durumda ve burada değil!" Sonra derince iç çekerek konuşur " tanrım bana ne yaptığını hissedebiliyor musun?" ona biraz daha kendini bastırır ve haince gülümseyerek devam eder "ayrıca şuan son şansını tüketmiş bulunuyorsun anderson bu benimle uyuyacağın ilk ve son gece keyfini çıkar" yavaşça ellerini karnına çıkartır ve kulağının arkasını öper.

 

Blaine onu hissetmenin verdiği sıcaklıkla yanaklarının kızardığını biliyordur ve aralarında hiçbir boşluk kalmadığında bu gidişle uyuyamayacağını düşünerek elini bilmişce tavaya kaldırır “aa aa, bana sarılarak uyumak dediğini hatırlamıyorum Hummel ki eğer bunu söyleseydin romantik olurdu, yani uyumak için yeterince yerimiz var biraz kayar mısın acaba?” belini daha da sıkan bedene karşı içindeki sıcaklığı bastırmaya çalışarak beklediğinden tehditkâr bir sesle konuşur “bunu sen istedin, ve eğer ellerini üzerimden çekmezsen.. Evde hırsız var diye bağıracağım, ciddiyim yaparım!” Onun sabıka kaydı olduğunu tahmin ettiğinden sıraladığı bu cümleler başarılı olmuş olacak ki oflayarak yatakta gerileyen bedeni hisseder. Ve arkasını görmeden fark edebildiği gerilmiş yüz hatlarına çocuk gibi gülümser, kendini garantiye aldığı için mutludur “Bu arada.., uyuduğumda tekrar sarıl “ gözlerini kapatırken istemsizce dudaklarında oluşan tebessümle nefesini bırakan gencin varlığını hissedebiliyordur ve ilk defa iç sesiyle aynı şeyi düşündüğüne emindir, aşk arzu ve güven... Blaine, Kurt konusunda kesinlikle yanılmamıştır.

 

 

Kurt onun nefesini dinleyerek bir süre yatar ve uyuduğuna emin olduğu zaman yavaşça yatakta kayarak ona sokulur ve kollarını belinden ona dolar. Uykuyla kapanmak üzere olan gözlerine bir kez daha direnir var çenesini onun omzuna yaslayarak boynundan kokusunu derince içine çeker ve kollarındaki sıcak bedenle uykuya dalarken duyduğu son şey iç sesidir ‘belki de ilk defa olman gereken yerdesin hummel!’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> üzülerek hikayenin tamamlanmamış olduğunu söylemek isterim. kafamda son iki bölüm olmasına rağmen yazmak için pek teşvik bulamadım. o yüzden ne zaman yeni bölüm geleceği hakkında üzülerek zaman söyleyemiyorum şimdiden teşekkür ederim.

Blaine kafasını arkaya atmış tavana diktiği bakışlarını yere indirirken gözlerini sigarayı içine çektiğinde çıkan elmacık kemikleriyle olduğu gibi ayaklarını sephaya uzatmış genç adama kaydırır. Mistik müzik kulaklarına dolarken haftalardır ne kadar mutlu olduğunu düşünür, iç sesinin baskılarıyla karşı karşıya kalmamış ve yaşadıkları ilişkinin gizliliğini umursamadan onunla geçirdiği her anın zevkine varmaya çalışmıştır çünkü onun bu halini görmek...

Gerçek olanı görmek ruhunu ısıtmaya devam ediyordur, sırf onu izleyebilmek için içkisini paylaşıyormuş gibi yaptığı anları düşünerek gülümser, motoruyla gezintiye çıktıklarında vücudunu hissetmenin verdiği huzur.. Birasını yudumlarken içini çekerek ellerindeki içkinin kapağıyla oynamaya başlar, kesinlikle gözlerini ona dikmenin en kolay yolu onun dikkatini resim çizmeye verdiği anlardır ve blaine bir süre sonra bağımlılık haline gelmiş izleme isteğini her hissettiğinde onun çizim yapması için dua etmeyi başlamıştır, tabii Kurt önüne model olarak kendisini oturttuğunda dikizlenen kişi yine kendisi olmuştur... Derin bir nefes alarak dinledikleri her müziğin dikkatle yerleştirildiği çekmecelere bakar, bir ay önce yaşadıkları oda macerasından sonra kendisinin yaptığı ısrarlar üzerine alacakaranlık serisini bir kez daha birlikte izlemişlerdir ve Kurt'ün başlardaki yargılayıcı bakışları filmin ortalarına doğru sonu gelmeyen yorumlara dönüştüğünde kahkahasını bastıramamıştır, tanrı aşkına yaşadıkları kasaba haftada bir kez güneş alıyor olsa bile edward cullen'ın devamsızlıktan atılacağını hesaplayan bir sevgili hayal etmiyordur tabii ki!

Nefesini derince içine çekerken sevgili diye geçirir.. Sevgili... Geçen bir ay hayal ettiğinden çok daha güzeldir, saklanmak zorunda olsalar da bu dükkana, balkonundan içeriye yayılan ayak seslerine, ona o kadar alışmıştır ki sevgilisinin gerçek yüzünü görebilmek her seferinde kalp atışlarının hızlanmasına neden oluyordur, gözlerini kirpiklerinin altından yarım bakışlarla sigarasına dikmiş adama döndürür, hafifçe yerinde doğrularak emekler adımlarla yanına geldiğinde deminden beri izlediği elmacık kemiklerinde ellerini gezdirir, o kadar temiz bir yüze sahiptir ki genç adamın kötü olmaya kendini inandırması için kesinlikle yüzünü kesip atması gerekiyordur, bunun yerine onu gölgeleyen piercing'lere bakar ve yavaşça mırıldanır "şu kaşına geçirdiğin kancayı gerçekten sevmiyorum Hummel" gözlerini kısar "üzerinde yabancı duruyor."

 

Kurt Onun kendisini seyrettiğini biliyordur ama okadar düşünceli görünüyordurki uzun bir süre teki vermeden onun yaklaşmasını bekler. Zaten çok geçmeden beklediğide olmuştur. Sigarasından derin bir nefes daha alarak dudaklarındaki belli belirsiz gülümsemeyle nefesini tavana doğru verir. Blaine'in neredeyse her öpüştüklerinde gözlerini kaşındaki piercinge taktığının farkındadır ve bunu dile getirmesi için bu kadar zaman geçmesine şaşırmıştır. Aslında epey bir süredir bunu söylemesini bekliyordur yavaşça ellerini onun saçlarında dolaştırarak hain bir gülümsemeyle konuşur " ben aksine hoşuna gittiğini düşünmüştüm bebeğim her öpüşmemizde benden çok ona baktığını hesaba katarsak" cevap gecikmemiş ve blaine'in burnunu koparırcasına sıkmasıyla kendine gelmiştir. Canı yansada gülmesini bastıramamıştır. Ona biraz daha sokulur ve acılı bir sesle konuşur " ahh bu gerçekten acıdı bebeğim hem sinirlenme şaka yaptığımı biliyorsun.. Ayrıca ben piercinglerimi seviyorum" dedikten sonra ona muzip bir bakış atar " üstelik dilimdekinin hoşuna gittiğine dair kanıtta sunabilirim" kurt daha cümlesini tamamlayamadan blaine ikinci kez burnunu yakalamıştır..

Blaine onun burnunu sıkarken çocuksu bir edayla gülümser ve kalçasını bir bacağına hafifçe dayayarak onun yüzüne daha da yaklaşır, burnunu sıktığı elini gevşeterek parıldayan gözlerle ona bakar "tamam, belki dilindekini seviyor olabilirim" düşünür gibi bir ses tonuyla "O metal parçası serinletiyor" kendini onaylarcasına başını sallarken duyduğu gülümsemeyle tekrar ona döner "kaşındaki için aynı şeyi söyleyemeyeceğim ama, hem kaşına kanca geçirmenin nesi çekici geliyor," ellerini dizlerinde birleştirir ve bekler pozisyona geçer "açıklasana bana sevgilim?"

Kurt ukalaca düşünür gibi bir surat ifadesi yaparak konuşmaya devam eder "hmm bi düşünelim metal gözlerimin rengini güzel gösteriyor.. Sonraa sert çocuk imajım  
Çok seksi ve hmm sanırım dövmelerimle uyumlu oluyor" sonra küçük bi kahkaha atar ve dudaklarına yaklaşarak fısıldar " ayrıca bana daha dikkatli bakmanı sağlıyor bebeğim"

Blaine onun dudaklarına daha da yaklaşır ve aralarında bir milim kadar mesafe kaldığında söylediklerine tebessüm ederek ellerini tişörtünün yakasında gezdirir "hmm aslında o şey sana bakmaya dalmışken dikkatimi dağıtıyor" dudakları neredeyse birbirine sürtecekken mırıldanır "eh gözlerin de 2 kilometre öteden fark ediliyor zaten, sert çocuk imajını da ben umursamıyorum, dövmelerin de..." duraksayarak gülümser ve ellerini boynuna ulaşan bir dövmenin üzerinde gezdirir "yeterince dikkat çekici, nedenlerin bittiyse.." onu ikna etmek için açıkça çekicilik kartını oynuyordur ve başını hafifçe yana eğerek dudaklarını ona sürtüp yavaşça geri çeker "çıkartacak mısın şunu?"

Kurt onun ne yapmaya çalıştığını bilmesine rağmen yinede gerçekten etkilendiğini kabul eder. Tamda ikna olacakken aklına gelen bir fikirle gözleri parlar ama bulundukları konumuda es geçmek istemeyerek hafif bir gülümsemeyle dudaklarını yakalar. Yavaş ve nazik hareketlerle dudaklarını emer ve onun teslim olduğunu hissettiği an düşündüğünü söylemek için en uygun an olduğunun farkına vararak dudaklarına fısıldar " sana dövme yapmama izin verirsen piercing dahil istediğin herşeyi çıkaracağıma söz veriyorum" der ve tekrar dudaklarına kapanır.

Blaine dudaklarında hissettiği yumuşak dokunuşlarla omuzları düştüğünde duyduklarıyla duraksar ve öpüşüne karşılık veremez, kendine geldiğinde dudaklarını hafifçe kavrayarak bırakır ve cilveli bir ses tonuyla mırıldanır "hmm, ne yapmalıyım ki şimdi acaba" elleri yakasında gezinmeye devam ederken kirpiklerinin altından piercing'ine bakmayı sürdürür ve dudaklarını kemirerek parıldayan gözlerle ona döner "derimi deşmeye hazır olduğuma emin değilim.." onun gözlerini devirip nefesini verişini izlerken gülümser ve burnuna minik bir öpücük kondurur "o yüzden çok acıtma."

Kurt onun kabul etmeyeceğini düşünerek yaptığı teklifin kabul edilmesiyle birkaç saniye dona kalır ama sonra hızla kendini toparlar. Yüzüne yayılan istemsiz gülümsemeyle dudaklarını birkez daha öper ve elini çenesine götürerek dudaklarına karşı konuşur " söz veriyorum harika kasık çizgine çok nazik davranacağım ve acıtmayacağım bebeğim" onun onaylar bakışlarını gördüğünde yavaşça ayağa kalkar ve ona elini uzatır. Vazgeçmesinden korktuğu için göz temasını kesmeden kapıya yönelir ve kilitleyerek arka tarafa dövme koltuğuna doğru geçerler.

Blaine kararını vermişken vücudunun uyuştuğunu hissedebiliyordur ve derin bir nefes vererek onun önüne geçer, yürürken pantolonunu açtığında kendinden beklenmeyecek bir ustalıkla pantolonunu sıyırır ve sakarlığının bugün kendisini ziyarete gelmediğini düşünerek gülümser, tişörtünü de hafifçe sıyırdığı sırada koltuğa bakarak sırıtır ve arkasında duran genç adama döner "Bayan kalça gibi kucağına oturmak zorunda mıyım?"

Kurt, o koltuğa yöneldiği sırada buz dolabına varmıştır ve iki bira alarak el çabukluğuyla açmış ve yanlarındaki sehpaya bırakmıştır. Sorduğu soruyla yüzüne muzip bir sırıtma yerleşmesine izin verir ve koltuğa oturarak ona dövme koltuğunu işaret eder " hayır..yani tam olarak kucağıma oturmayacaksın ama sanırım bu kucağa oturmak sayılır" diyerek onun bacaklarını aralar ve arasına girerek onun bacaklarını beline dolar. Koltuğa bitişik alçak bir sandalyede oturmasına rağmen vücutları birbirine değiyordur ve bunu onun yatan vücuduna rahat eğilebilmek için yapmıştır. Onun şaşkın bakışlarını izlerken ellerini dezenfekte eder ve tişörtünü göğsüne kadar sıyırarak o çizgiye hafif bir öpcük bırakır ve dudaklarını ayırmadan onu neredeyse çıplak bırakacak kadar boxerını sıyırır.

Blaine "Peki.. Tamam, başlıyoruz " diye mırıldanarak kendisini hazırlamaya çalışır ve bulundukları pozisyon vücuduna sinyaller göndermeye başlamışken kendini rahatlatır, bacaklarının arasında hafifçe hareket eden vücudun gece lambasını açmasıyla loş ışık etrafı mistik bir şekilde sarar, gözlerini bir kereliğine sımsıkı yumarken duyduğu sesle kirpiklerinin altından ona bakar, tanrım karşısında tabanca hazırlayan bir Kurt Hummel gördüğünde bugünün çok uzadığına bedeni de aklı da aynı anda karar vermiştir, yutkunarak konuşur "eh, daha iyisini düşünemezdim. Şuna baksana gerçekten hiç kucağında değilim" dudaklarını büzerek vücudunu gerdiğinde onun yaptıklarını inceler ve söylenir "Bayan kalçanın inlediği kadar var mı bari" gözlerini kısar.

Kurt onun gerginliğine gülmeden edemez ve yavaşça eğilerek kasık çizgisine bir öpücük daha kondurarak tabancasını çalıştırır "rahatla bebeğim güven bana acımayacak" der ve tenini alkolle silerken yavaşça okşar " ayrıca onu kucağıma oturtmamın sebebi rahat durmasını sağlamak içindi ama senin için sınırsız hareket özgürlüğü sağlıyorum"

Blaine gözlerini kısar "acıyla kıvranışımı görmek kesinlikle hoşuna gidiyor" başını geriye atarak rahatlamaya çalışır ama tabancanın çalışma sesini duyduğunda yutkunuşunu engelleyemez ve gözlerini döndürerek ona bakar "ee şey.. peki her ihtimale karşı morfin var mı?" onun kahkahasıyla oflar ve yerinde rahatlamaya çalışarak bacaklarını beline biraz daha sarar "eğer bu iş bittikten sonra o piercing'i çıkartmazsan bende sana dövme yaparım" kalkan kaşlara tehtidkar bir bakış atar "tabi nasıl yapıldığını bilmediğim için o şey pek dövme olmaz" elinde tabanca olanın o olduğunu fark ettiğinde çenesini kapatmaya karar verir ve onun bu konuda neden ısrar ettiğini düşünmemeye çalışır ve karşısındaki adamın kendi yakarışlarına ramen işine verdiği dikkati izlemeye başlar, ışık hafifçe yüzünün bir yarısına çarparken kurt nefis görünüyordur.

Kurt içinden geçenlerle hafifçe gülümser ve onun kapalı gözlerine kaçamak bir bakış atıp işini yapmaya döner. Yine de sessiz kalamaz ve mırıltı gibi bir sesle fısıldar " bana dövme yapmana gerek kalmayacak söz veriyorum" güler ve başını iki yana sallayarak devam eder. Onun yavaşça kasılmalarını farkediyordur ve canını acıtmamak için elinden geleni yapar. İlk harfi bitirdiğinde soğuk birasından büyük bir yudum alır o sırada nazikçe parmağıyla küçük kan zerreciklerini ovarak siler ve buz gibi dudaklarını üzerinde gezdirerek onu rahatlatır. Küçük öpücüğünden sonra gevşeyen bacaklarından biraz rahatladığını farkedip gülümser ve bir sonraki harfe başlar.

Blaine hissettiği dudaklarla gözlerini hafifçe aralar ve acıyla kıvranmasına rağmen dudaklarında oluşan sırıtışı engelleyemez, başını yavaşça kendi kasıklarına indirirken yapılı K harfi ve U yu çizişine bakarak gözlerinin hızla açılmasına izin verir, iç sesi yine saçmalamaya başlamıştır işte 'kullanmak? hayır çok öküzce olurdu, kutlamak? hadi ama neyi kutluyoruz, kasıklarını mı? Kulvar! Ah tabii ki yüzücü vücudun olduğu için sana kulvar yazıyor, bir saniye.. neden kasık çizgine kulvar yazıyor?' "Kurttt "sesinin şokla biraz yüksek çıktığını fark ederek gözlerini kırpışıtır "Kurt mü yazıyorsun sen?"

Kurt onun şokla açılan gözlerini gördüğü zaman kahkahasını bastıramaz ama aynı anda elindeki tabancayı kapatıp sehpaya koyar ve ve ellerini karnında gezdirirken konuşmaya başlar " sakin ol bebeğim.. Ama evet kurt yazıyorum" sonra onun irileşen gözlerine baktığında bunun sinirden çok şaşkınlık olduğunu farkeder ve hafifçe gülümseyip kasıklarına küçük birkaç öpücük kondurur. " vücudunda benden bir parça olmasını istiyorum dediğimi hatırlıyorum bebeğim" der ve onun elini tutarak konuşmaya devam eder " eğer bir gün bundan memnun olmazsan ne olursa olsun sileceğim söz veriyorum, sadece.. Ben bunu çok istedim"

Blaine onun söylediklerini dinlerken dudakları hafifçe aralanır ve ne konumda olduğunu umursamadan doğrularak dudaklarına kapanır, hissettiği his dalgası o kadar yoğundur ki kendini tutamayarak saçlarını kavrar ve kokusunu içine çeker, hafifçe geri çekildiğinde burnunu burnuna sürterek mırıldanır "farklısın sen" der aşkla bakan gözlerle ve vücudunda ondan bir parça isteme fikri içini öylesine ısıtır ki sürekli çevresinde kendisine parasıyla değer biçen insanlar olduğunu düşünmeden edemez, şu ana kadar hayatına giren kim varsa en pahalı olanı almak için yarışa girmiştir ama o... sadece ona ait bir parça.. kendi kendine gülümser "Eh, en azından kasık çizgime bir piercing yapmaya karar vermemişsin"

Kurt ona aşkla bakan gözlere aynı aşkla karşılık verir ve ona son bir öpücük vererek işini yapmaya devam eder. Bir kaç dakika aralıklarla yaptığı yerlerin üzerinden dili ve dudaklarıyla geçerek acısını hafifletmeye çalışır bir yandanda elini nazikçe üzerinde gezdirerek onu okşuyordur. Bu şekilde onun gerginliğini azaltacağını düşünüyordur. Son harfe geldiğinde boxerini neredeyse erkekliğini açığa çıkaracak kadar sıyırmıştır ve aynı şekilde dudaklarını gezdirdiğinde yüzünü yavaşca erkekliğine sürter. Onun ağzından kaçan mırıltıları duyduğunda bunun acıdan olmadığına emindir. Ve son harfide bitirdiğinde bir eliyle hafifçe silerken diğer eliylede nazikçe bacaklarının arasını okşamış ve dudaklarını son kez üzerinde gezdirirken nefesini erkekliğine doğru bırakmıştır. Bu defa ağzından kaçan inlemesi kulaklarına ulaştığında dudaklarını erkekliğinin üzerinde hafifçe gezdirmiştir.. Blaine'in bacaklarının kasıkdığını hissettiğinde bunun acıdan olmadığını biliyordur. Gülümseyerek yaptığı dövmeye son kez bakar " acımıyor değilmi bebeğim" diyerek tüm dövmesini birkez daha yalar ve bu defa dilini erkekliğinin üzerine geldiği zaman çekmez çamaşırını biraz daha sıyırır ve onun kıvranışlarını hissederek gülümser.

Blaine erkekliğinin üzerinde hissettiği dudaklarla titremesesine engel olamaz, dudakları yerini diline bıraktığı zaman daha fazla dayanamayarak kendini koltukta kaydırır ve yavaş hareketlerle kucağına tırmanır, kasıklarındaki acı yaşadığı arzuyla hissedilemeyecek hale gelmiştir ve kasıklarına kendini hızla bırakırken ellerini saçında gezdirir, burnuna dolan nane kokusuyla tekrar gözlerini kapatır ve boynuna dudaklarını sürterken kokusunu içine çeker "aslında canımı acıtan sen olduğuna göre unutturanın da sen olmasını umuyordum" kirpiklerinin neredeyse tenine değiyor olmasını umursamadan sürtündüğü boynundan kulağına doğru diliyle bir yol çizer, kulak memesini dudakları arasına alırken kendini yeterince anlatamadığını düşünerek kasıklarının üzerinde kalçalarını hareket ettirir.

Blaine'nin onu çıldırtmak için yaptığı girişimlerin başarıya ulaşmasıyla kurt'un dudaklarına kocaman bir gülümseme yayılır ve blaine kucağında yerini aldığında elleriyle sıkıca onun kalçalarını kavrar ve kulağındaki ıslak dokunuşları hissettiğinde hızla döner ve dudaklarını yakalar. onu sertçe aşkla öpmeye başlar. önce yavaş yavaş dudaklarını emer sonra dudaklarını yavaşça boynuna indirir ve her santimine küçük öpücükler kondurur. yavaşça kulağına ulaştığında kulak memesini hafifçe emer ve ısırırken kulaklarına fısıldar " acını unutturmak için ne istersen yapacağım"

Blaine onun söylediklerine yarım kalan bir inlemeyle gülümserken kendini ona daha da bastırarak mırıldanır "her şeyi mi, hmm 1 ay boyunca ısrarla seksten uzak duran biri için büyük sözler bunlar" dudakları kıvrılarak ellerini tişörtünün içine sokar ve yavaşça elleriyle birlikte açtığı her yeri diliyle ıslatırken tişörtünü rahat bırakır, saçlarını çekiştirip erkekliğine doğru hareket eder ve köprücük kemiğine hafifçe dişlerini sürter.

Kurt onun dudaklarının değdiği her santimin yanmaya başladığını hisseder. Kucağındaki kalçalar hareketlendikçe hızla sertleşiyordur. Derin bir inlemeyle boynunu geri atar ve kalçalarındaki ellerı sıkılaştırıp onu kendine bastırır. Sonra dudaklarına yaklaşır ve gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşur " kendini rahat hissetmeni istedim, sana karşı olan sicilimi temizlemek istedim ve sana söylemiştim sen hazır olana kadar hiçbirşey yapmamak en doğrusu gibi gelmişti" uzanıp dudaklarını kavrar ve dudaklarını sertçe öperken onun boğuk inlemelerine karşı nefes nefese konuşur " ama nedense şuan daha fazla dayanamayacağımı hissediyorum bebeğim şansını zorluyorsun"

Blaine'in gözleri kararmaya başlamışken duyduklarıyla başını iki yana devirerek dudaklarına yaklaşır, o kadar yakın duruyordur ki dudakları birbiriyle buluşmamak için direnç göstermeye başlamıştır, ona doğru fısıldayarak kirpiklerinin altından ona bakar keskince "şansımı sonuna kadar kullanacağım o halde" daha sonra öpüşecekleri sırada dudaklarını burnuna yönlendirerek küçük öpücüklerle kulaklarına varır "ben hazırım" diye fısıldar boğuk bir sesle "seninle olmak istiyorum," köprücük kemiğini dişleyerek Kızartıncaya kadar emer "tenini hissetmek istiyorum," ereksiyonlarını birbirine çarptırarak kulaklarına doğru inler "seni istiyorum"

Kurt duymayı beklediği cevap geldiğinde dudaklarına kapanır. hızlı hareketlerle onu kalçalarından kaldırarak kucağında yatağa doğru götürür. Hızla perdeyi çekerek yatağa ulaşır ve dudaklarını ayirmadan sertçe öpüşlerinin arasında onu yavaşça yatağa yatırır ve üzerine uzanır. Blaine'nin ağzından çıkan seni istiyorum cümlesi artık tamamen sertleşmesine sebep olmuştur ve aletinin pantolonunun içinde kıvranmasına aldırış etmeden dudaklarını daha da istekle emmeye ve dişlemeye devam eder. Kendini ona bastırıyor ve bir yandanda boxerindan içeri soktuğu eliyle yavaşça kalçasını okşuyordur. Dudaklarının arasından zevkle sabırsızca inler " tanrım bende seni istiyorum"

Blaine kurt'un nefes nefese söylediği kelimelere yarım ağız gülümserken dokunduğu kalçaları kasılıp gevşemeye devam eder "gel ve al o zaman" diyerek üzerindeki kıyafetlere düşmanca bir bakış atar ve onun çıkartmasına izin vermeden tişörtünü kendinden beklenmeyecek bir ustalıkla sıyırır, yatakta hafifçe onu geriye doğru iterken dudaklarına yapışır ve göğsüne doğru inerken karın kaslarını okşar, dudakları pantolonunun düğmelerinde durduğunda nefesini vermeye devam ederek düğmeyi acar, burnunu sertliğine dayayarak durduğunda pantolonunu hafifçe aşağıya doğru sıyırır ve erkekliğine burnunu sürterek hafifçe dişlerini üzerinde gezdirir, daha fazla beklemek istemiyordur ve boxerını aşağıya doğru biraz daha çekerken gördüğü şeyle duraksar, soru soramayacak kadar arzu dolu ve şaşkındır, onun anlayacağını düşünerek şaşkınca mırıldanır, şokla erkekliğinde gezinen dişlerini ona daha sertçe bastırmıştır "K-kurt? Bu.." diyebilir sadece ve kasık çizgisinde takılı kalan bakışlarını ona çevirir.

Kurt onun şok olmuş ifadesine gülümser. Bu anı uzun süredir bekliyordur ve onun kendisinin gördüğünede memnundur. Pantolonunu bacaklarıyla iterek çıkarırken ona çapkınca gülümser, eli kendi kasığındaki dövmenin üzerinde geziniyordur "beğendinmi sevgilim" der muzipçe onun ismini okşarken " sanırım bu favori dövmem"

Blaine dili tutulmuş gibidir ve konuşmak için defalarca dudakını araladıktan sonra bakışlarını ona dikmiş gözlere bakar, sesi beklediğinden yumuşak çıkmıştır "Sen ciddi misin?" onun onaylayan bakışlarını beklemeden inanamayan gözlerle kasık çizgisine geri döner ve dövmenin etrafında dolaşan parmaklara minik öpücükler kondurur, boş boş mırıldanır "Blaine.. Blaine, Blaine benim adım! Im5;nanabiliyor musun gerçekten benim adım!" kendini sirkeleyerek ona döner "peki.." parıldayan gözlerle onun yüzünü inceler "neden yaptın bunu?"

Kurt gülümseyerek yavaşça doğrulur ve yanına yatağa oturur yüzünü ellerinin arasına alır ve sakin bir tonda konuşur " sana vücudunda benden bir parça olsun istiyorum dediğim geceyi hatırlıyor musun? Hani ilk birlikte uyuduğumuz" onun hala şaskinlikla ona bakan ve basini sallayan haline hafifçe güler "işte o gece gerçekten sana aşık olduğumu kabul ettiğim geceydi ve bende vücudumda senden bir parça istedim" yavaşça tekrar blaine'in dudaklarından öper.

Blaine bir an şaşkınlıkla üzerinde hissettiği dudaklara karşılık veremez ve dudağının kenarını öperken üzerine çıkarak kucağına oturur, burnu omuzlarında kendisine yer açarak ona sokulduğunda şaşkınlıkla bakışlarını yüzüne çevirir "benim kabul edeceğimi nereden bildin.. ya kabul etmeseydim, Kurt?" der parmaklarını çenesinde gezdiririken..

Kurt nazikçe gözlerinin içine bakarak gülümser "bunun bir önemi yokki kabul edip etmeyeceğini umursamadım ben istedim ve yaptım üstelik bir an bile pişman olmadım. Seni etkilememek içinde görmemen için elimden geleni yaptım" muzipçe kıkırdar " bunun kolay olduğunu söyleyemem çünkü seni gördüğüm an üzerine atlamamak için uğraşmak gerçekten zordu"

Blaine o konuşurken aklı demin söylediği kelimelere takılmıştır ve söylediklerine hafifçe gülümserken yanlış duyduğunu düşünerek doğrulup ona bakar "ne dedin sen demin?" kurt'un diyeceği şeyi fark ederek gözlerini döndürür "üzerime atlama bölümünden bahsetmiyorum, ondan önce..." içinin ısınmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordur ve parıldayan gözlerini kısarak çenesini kavrar, vücudu sertliğinin de verdiği etkiyle titremiştir "neyi kabul ettiğin geceydi dedin sen?"

Kurt ikinci defa şaşkın bakışlarını görünce gülmesini bastıramaz ve burnuna küçük bir öpük kondurarak seksi bir sesle fısıldar " sana aşık olduğumu kabul ettiğim geceyi mi soruyorsun bebeğim"

Blaine ikinci kez duyduklarıyla yüzünü kavrar ve ona dikkatlice bakar, gözleri aşkla buğulanmıştır ve parmaklarını yüzünün her hattında yumuşakça gezdirir "ben.." dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bırakırken bir fısıltı eşliğine kendini geri çeker "seni seviyorum" üstünde hareketlenerek gözlerinin içine bakar "seni herşeyden çok seviyorum" yattığı yerde gerileyerek kasık çizgisine ulaşır ve dövmesine yavaş bir öpücük bırakırken dilini etrafında döndürür ve bacaklarına asılarak yerinde doğrulup çenesini yavaşça öper, onun bakışlarından nedenini sorguladığını hissedebiliyordur ve sormak için açılan dudaklarına kapanarak sorulmamış sorusunu cevaplar "seni sen yapan herşey için, sana aşığım."

Kurt onun gözlerine bakar ve hic konusmadan dudaklarına kapanır. Kokusunu derince içine çeker ve fısıldar "seni seviyorum tanrim seni cok seviyorum" ve onu belinden tutarak kucağına çeker dudaklarına kapanır ve yavaşça fısıldar "seni istiyorum hemen şimdi"

Blaine duyduklarıyla daha da sertleşen erkekliğinin egemenliği eline almasına izin verir ve onun çıplak boynuna minik öpücükler kondurarak karın kaslarına iner, dilini yavaşça tenine vururken kasıklarına geldiğinde dudaklarını çekmeden erkekliğine doğru minik bir öpücük ve dil darbesiyle doğrulur, dudaklarını son bir kez öpmek için uzandığında damağının etrafında diliyle daireler çizerek geri çekilir, kucağına yattığı beyaz tenli adama bir kez daha aşık olurken ereksiyonlarını birbirine çarpıtarak dilinin geçtiği boxer düğmelerinden elini geçirerek yavaşça sertliğini okşar ve elinin yetişebildiği kadar uzanarak ucunu sıkar, kadifemsi bir sesle mırıldanır "istediğin zaman beni alabilirsin, sevgilim"

Kurt blaine'in ellerini erkekliğinde hissettiği an vücuduna yayilan titremeyle onu belinden kavrar ve yatağa boyunca uzanmasını sağlar. Ellerini iki yanina koyarak üzerinde yükselir önce dudaklarını öper doyasıya oradan boynuna kayar. Küçük öpücüklerinin arasında fısıldar " seni seviyorum " nazikçe boynundan göğsüne kadar olan bölgeyi öper ve göğsüne geldiğinde hafifçe yalar göğüs uçlarını. Kirpiklerinin altından onun kıvranmaya başlayan yüzüne bakar ve göğsünün ucunu emmeye başlar diğer eliylede yavaşça bacaklarını okşuyordur. Onun mırıltılarını duyduğunda hafifçe dişler göğüs ucunu ve ıslak öpücüklerle karnınından kasıklarına doğru bir yol izler. Kasıklarına ulaştığında yavaş hareketlerle boxerını bacaklarından sıyırıp alır ve diliyle aletinin başını yalar bir kaç defa. Blaine'nin ellerinin çarşafları sıktığını gördüğünde aşağıdan yukarı birkez daha daha sertçe yalar ve onu tamamen ağzına alır. Duyduğu ufak inlemeler onu dahada tahrik ediyordur ama nazik olmaya kararlıdır. İki parmağını onun dudaklarına uzatarak emmesini sağlar böylece ıslatılan parmaklarını onun girişine götürür ve okşamaya başlar.

Blaine çığlık atmamak için kendisini zor tutuyordur ve çarşafları daha sıkı kavrarken gözlerini yumar, girişinde hissettiği ellere daha fazla dayanamaz ve derince inler, ona daha fazla yer açabilmek için bacaklarını açarak onun kalçalarında dolar ve kendini ona bastırırken çıkartmadığı boxerını onu saran bacaklarından yardım alarak sıyırır, girişine kendini biraz daha bastıran parmaklara dayanamayarak bilinçsizce mırıldanır "Tanrım Kurt!" açığa çıkan sertliğine bakarak onu hızla avuçlar ve ellerini bir oyuncakla oynuyormuş gibi onu sıkıştırırken arzuyla kulaklarına doğru inler "seni istiyorum" kulak memesini sertçe ısırarak emer "istediğimi alabilmek için bu sefer mücadele etmek zorunda mıyım peki?" köprücük kemiğinden boynuna kadar onu yalar "yoksa bana zengin piçi hakkı mı vereceksin, sevgilim?" erkekliğinin ucunu okşamaya devam ederek onu sertçe sıkar.

Blaine'in söyledikleriyle kurt'un yüzüne hain bir gülümseme yerleşir. Ona biraz daha eğilerek yüzüne doğru yaklaşır ve kışkırtıcı bir sesle konuşur "istediğini alacaksın bebeğim artık mücadele yok" yavaşça parmağını kendi dudaklarına götürür ve onun gôzlerinin içine bakarak emer diliyle yalayarak ıslattığı parmağını tekrar onun girişine götürür ve içine kaydırırken fısıldar "tamamen seninim" onun dudaklarından kaçan inlemeyi bastırmak için sertçe dudaklarına kapanır ve onu alt dudağını emmeye başlar. Sert öpüşmelerinin arasında sırayla ikinci ve üçüncü parmağınıda içine kaydırmıştır. Blaine'nin tutkuyla onu pompalamasına daha fazla dayanamaz ve parmaklarını içinden çıkartıp yavaşça onun alev almış gözlerine bakarak bacaklarını omuzlarına kaldırır. Son bir kez daha dudaklarına uzanır ve fısıldar " hazırmısın bebeğim" sonra nazikçe içine girer ve derin bir inlemeyle hareket etmeye başlar.

Blaine vücudunu patlayacakmış gibi sıkarken göğsü yay şeklini alır ve derince inler, onun gözlerine bakarak yatakta ileri geri hareket eder, mavi gözlerinden onun da zevk aldığını anlayabiliyordur. İçinde hızlanmasına daha fazla dayanamaz ve gözleri kendisinin üstündeyken başını hızla geriye atarak ademcik elmasını ortaya çıkartacak şekilde yutkunur, dudakları aralanmış ve normalinden daha ritmik inlemelerle onun gözlerindeki kıvılcımlar alev haline gelinceye kadar beklemiştir, bu sırada az önce içinde dolaşan parmağını dudaklarının arasına alıp gözlerini ondan ayırmadan şevkle emer, kendi ıslaklığını hissettiğinde içinde hareket eden aletiyle hırsla inler ve fısıldar "Tanrım, tanrım kurt!" elleri tutunmak için bir yer arar ama çarşafların yeterli gelmeyeceğine karar vererek onun beklemediği bir hareketle kucağına tırmanır, ellerini ensesine sararken kendini ona bastırır ve başını arkaya atarak kendini yavaşça ondan çıkartıp geri sokmaya başlar.

Kurt yatakta hizla arkaya doğru gerilemiş ve blaine'nin kucağına tırmanmasıyla kontrolü biraz ona bırakmıştır. Ağzından dökülen ismini duydukça çıldırıyordur. Sertçe kalçalarını yakalar ve onun kucağındaki hareketlerine yardımcı olmak için ağırlığını kendi üstüne alır. Blaine aletini içinden her çıkarışında nefesi kesilir ve tekrar içine aldığında derince inler. Bir süre sonra blaine'nin vücudunu kucağına tamamen bırakır ve en derine kadar ulaştığında orgazm kasılmalarının başladığını hisseder. Bir elini onun beline koyarak daireler çizerek kucağında hareket etmesini sağlarken diğer eliyle onu pompalamaya başlar. Blaine'nin inlemeleride histerik hali aldığında onunda yaklaştığını anlar. Bir kez daha onu bacaklarından tutarak içinden çıkar ve sonra sertçe tekrar girer. Bu hareketi birkaç defa tekrarlar bu sıradada onun adını bağırmaya başlamıştır" blaine..ah tanrım..blaine çok yaklaştım bebeğim..harikasın"

 

Bliane inlemeleri arttıkça ağırlığını onun üzerine vermeye devam ediyordur ve onu son bir kez içine alırken tırnaklarını hafifçe ona geçirerek duyduklarıyla çığlıkla karışık mırıldanır "tanrım, Kurt!" dudaklarına kapanıp onu emmeye devam ederken hızla onu kendisine sokar ve kalçaları kasılarak kendini ona bırakır, kulağına doğru kesik kesik nefesler alıyordur, dişlerini sıkarak bağırır "Kurt.. Ah.. Geliyorum!" duyduklarıyla onun dudaklarında adıyla birlikte kendisini serbest bırakışını izlerken içine yayılan sıvıyla eline doğru boşalır, ve zevkle onun adını haykırır, ter içinde kalmış bedenleri birbirine sürtüyordur ve blaine kendini ondan çıkardığında yavaşça geriye kendini doğru bırakır, kurt'de derin bir nefes almış ve onun üzerine yatmıştır, alnında hissettiği dudaklarla yavaşça gözlerini kapar ve bu anın büyüsünü bozmak istemeyerek gece boyunca birbirlerinin nefeslerini dinleyip uykuya teslim olurlar.


End file.
